Hopeless Abandonment
by klainchel95
Summary: Stranded alone at the Burrow, Fred and Hermione confide with each other after being left by their best friends. Though Death Eaters soon capture them and two others, taking them to the Malfoy's, hoping to squeeze out any info that they have about Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione stop bloody studying." Fred Weasleys' voice carried from where he lay on the couch to Hermione Granger's ear at the kitchen table. She sighed but didn't look up. "And exactly what would I do instead?"

"How about me?" Fred stood up and winked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and continued to write down notes from her Potions textbook. "Not likely." She said.

"But I'm bored…" He fake-whined. "Come Hermione, do something fun with me."

"Why don't you go to the shop?" She suggested. "I'm sure George is probably frantic being the only one there."

Fred's smile disappeared as a sudden sadness fell on him. Hermione finally took her eyes away from her book to look up at him since no smart-aleck remark was returned.

"Fred?" She asked, her voice laced with concern

"George went off with Angelina somewhere." He said quietly, taking the seat across from her. "We closed down the shop until he gets back. I can't run it by myself."

"I'm sorry Fred." She said placing her delicate hand over his in reassurance. Fred's eyes flickered to hers and he could see his own sadness reflected back. He felt a nervous rush and he let his eyes drop from hers. "He'll be back shortly though."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" He mumbled.  
>"What?" Hermione's forehead creased.<p>

Fred's eyes immediately widened in realization of what he said. He took Hermione's hand quickly, wrapping his fingers around hers, before she could take it back. "I didn't mean that Hermione."

She avoided his eyes because her own began to water. She looked at their hands, intertwined and said. "Let go of me."

"'Mione…" Fred tightened his grip just a bit but Hermione couldn't handle it.  
>"Fred Weasley, let me go!" She shouted. He didn't even have time to let go, before she ripped her hand away from him herself. She gathered up her stuff and turned away.<br>"I'm going to go study in my room." Her bushy curls hid her face, but by the sound of her voice Fred knew she was fighting back tears. Before he could say anything she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs of the Burrow.

Fred buried his head in his hands. The last thing he had wanted to do was make Hermione cry. He knew he had hit a sore spot with what he said and he wanted desperately to go console her; to hold her and apologize over and over. But her outburst made him resist the urge. She needed time alone, at least for a little while. He would go check on her soon but until then he had some of his own thinking to do. Like why had he been nervous to make eye contact with her? Why did he grab her hand so tightly? And what was the spark that he knew he felt when she put her hand over his?

His mind reeled with questions and it was beginning to hurt his head. He stood and grabbed his broom on the way out of the Burrow hoping that the rush of the wind would blow away his thoughts.

Hermione heard Fred as he left the Burrow, the door slamming behind him. The sound traveled through the large house, as no one was there besides the two of them.

She wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes and threw her books on the floor. She didn't want to study anymore. What she really wanted was things to go back to the way they were last year. When Dumbledore was alive, when Hogwarts was considered safe, when she was with Harry and Ron…

Hermione blinked back the tears that were beginning to resurface. Harry and Ron had left her to go searching for Horcrux's. They didn't even have the decency to leave when she could say goodbye, all that they left behind was a note saying what they went to go do and that they would owl her occasionally on updates.

She glanced back at the door, wanting to go after Fred to apologize for her outburst. Fred didn't mean what he said; Hermione knew that. She also knew it was true. She did tell herself constantly that they would be back soon, but after a while she stopped believing herself.

Hermione looked down at her hand that Fred had held in his. She kind of wish she hadn't pulled away. She kind of wished that she could've run into his arms and let out all her resentment and hurt about Harry and Ron. Hermione sighed and decided she would go talk to him when he got back. They needed each other now more than ever. Their best friends had left them all alone and in that pain they would be able to share something.

Hermione stood and walked across her room to retrieve a book from her shelf. It was a Muggle book called "Pride and Prejudice". It was worn out, the front cover falling off, and pages ripped, but Hermione didn't care. It was one of her favorites. She set it on her desk for a moment and opened up a drawer, taking out an oversized sweater.

It was maroon with a golden "R" stitched onto it. The material was slightly scratchy, though she's worn it so many times it was smooth and warm to her touch. Hermione pulled it over her head, and inhaled Ron's scent. It was an earthy smell mixed in with a faint scent of his shampoo. She pulled it tightly against her, before grabbing her book and settling down on her bed.

Just as she was about to crack it open, she heard a tap on her window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Startled, Hermione dropped her book and grabbed her wand. Automatically she cast a blasting charm. It went through the window shattering it, and on hoping to hit whoever was behind the noise. When the charm ended, Hermione kept her wand poised and ready. Whoever was there just nearly escaped her spell but this time she would get them.

"_BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!_"

All the tension in Hermione's body washed away and she rushed to the window sill. Careful to avoid the broken glass she looked outside. Below and to the left was Fred perched on his broom, one arm covering his head and muttering something.

"Fred are you alright?" She called. He didn't answer. He was picking something at his shoulder and that's when she realized he was bleeding. "Fred! Come here let me heal that."

Fred pulled at the front end of his broom and floated up until he was leveled with Hermione. "_Episky_." The shard of glass that was lodged in there, fell away and the wound began to heal itself.

"Are you alright?" She asked again, tucking her wand away in her pocket.

"Yeah, better now." Fred said, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that Hermione? You nearly took my ear off, and I'm actually happy now that people can tell me and George apart."

"I'm sorry but you startled me! You can't just do that Fred, not at a time like this. Besides what did you want anyway? Why couldn't you just walk to my bedroom window instead?"

"Better have you blast the window out, then the door." He laughed. "I tapped on your window to see if you wanted to join me."

"Join you…?" Hermione's eyes traveled down and realized, that yes, he was still on his broom. "Join you to go flying? No thanks Fred, I'm going to have to decline."

"Come now, Hermione where's your sense of adventure?" Fred smiled. "You can't be studying all day. It's a waste of time anyways."

"It keeps my mind distracted and besides I don't like flying."

"I promise you'll be fine. Come on then," Fred flew closer, holding the broom with his right hand and extending his other towards her. "I'll hold you. You won't fall."

Hermione looked skeptically at Fred's hand, debating on whether she should. "Don't you trust me?" She looked up at him. He was smiling but it wasn't his joyful smile, it had some sadness in it as if he was afraid she didn't. She did trust him though, and now she couldn't deny him that.

"You promise I won't fall…?" Hermione asked as she reached out.

"I promise! And if you do I give you full permission to haunt me."

She withdrew her hand then. "Fred! That isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Fred said, reaching out on his own now taking her hand in his. It was small but soft and warm. It fit perfectly in his. "I promise I won't let you fall."

Hermione grasped his hand tightly, and began to climb out the window. Fred was close enough so she swung one leg over the broom and nestled onto it.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She asked, voice shaking from fear.

"You need to let go of my hand and the window." He said softly. "Let go of my hand first and hold onto the broom with a firm grip. Don't pull up or push down, just hold onto it."

Hermione did as he said, one hand now holding the broom while the other was still grasping the window sill. Now that his hand was free, he was able to snake his arm around Hermione's waste to secure her. He was built tall and lanky so he was easily able to reach all the way around her, holding her waist.

"Hermione, we can't go anywhere until you let go of the window too." Fred chuckled.

"I know. Why do you think I'm still holding on?"

Fred let go of the broom, using his past years of flying experience to keep his balance without holding on, and took her hand. He pried it from the window and guided it to the broom. He wrapped his hand around hers so they were both holding onto it.

Before Hermione could protest, she was shot forward. She closed her eyes instinctively from the harsh wind and only opened them once they slowed down. She then became aware of Fred's strong arm wrapped around her. Tight enough to keep her on the broom but loose enough for comfort. Trusting him, she began to loosen her white-knuckled hold on the broom.

Fred smiled as he felt Hermione's hands relax beneath his own. He could feel the tension leave her body slightly, her spine not so straight and actually relaxing back into him a little bit. There was no wind tonight besides the one caused by the flight, and even then it was small; just small enough that it blew Hermione's curls back into his face, catching her sweet scent.

He steered them away from the Burrow and toward the lake that he, his brothers, and Ginny used to play at when they were little. They flew closer till the ground, until Hermione was able to simply slide off. Fred dismounted as well, then shrunk his broom, stuffing it into his pocket.

"I didn't know you guys had a lake…" Hermione said, sitting beside it.

"We never really liked to tell anyone," Fred said, joining Hermione. "It was always kind of that special place between my siblings and I. and you can only get here by broom. We put enchantments over it.

"I believe you're the first person who wasn't a Weasley to see this place. Actually, no, I'm pretty sure Ron would've shown Harry this place. The two of them are frightfully close aren't they?" He laughed and gently nudged Hermione.

Hermione smiled but there was no happiness behind it. Fred noticed.

"You love him don't you?"

The question was barely a whisper but Hermione heard it. "Pardon?"

"Ron. You love him. Don't deny it Hermione." Fred gave a sad smile. "You're wearing his sweater and I've seen the way you look at him. That's why them leaving you hurts so much. You miss him."

"I suppose it would seem that way, wouldn't it?" She replied, fingering the edge of the sweater. "I don't know if I love him, Fred. I like wearing his sweater because yes, I do miss him, and it helps me imagine that he's here, but I don't think it's anything more than friendship. I mean we bicker all the time is that at all healthy for a friendship, much less a relationship?" Tears began to roll down her cheek. "He's one of my best friends, Harry being the other and that's why it hurts so much that they left. We've been through everything together, so why did they decide to leave me out in the end?"

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry 'Mione." Fred said, reaching over to wipe away her tears. "This is the second time I've made you cry today. I don't know what the matter with me is."

His calloused fingers against her skin sent a wave of warmth through her body and she took his hand in his. That's the third time it had happened. She never felt that way when Ron held her hand or touched her.

"Why did you ask Fred?" She said quietly. "Why did you ask if I loved him?"

"I'm a curious bloke I reckon." He answered, turning his face from her but without taking his hand away.

Hermione studied Fred at that moment. His red hair was slightly shaggy, only sticking up in a few placing giving off the cute-untidy look. His brown eyes were softer now, whereas they are usual darker when he's telling a joke or being humorous. His mouth pouted slightly on its own, but when he smiled his top lip curved. He was an older version of Ron but more appealing in a personality sense. He was smart and funny. A little perverse at times but it always made Hermione chuckle.

"Fred?" The question was just enough to make him turn his head, and before she could convince herself otherwise, Hermione leaned in. She gently pressed her mouth to his. It was closed-mouth, chaste and innocent, but electrifying.

Quickly Hermione pulled away and blushed deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Oh god- Fred it's just- you were there-and-"

Before she could finish, Fred wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her in. He returned the kiss, starting it off the way it was before, then began to deepen it. Hermione couldn't contain the moan that escaped her as Fred began to kiss her more intensely. He kept his hands in one place, but Hermione let hers wander up his strong arms, over his brooding shoulders, until her fingers laced around the back of his neck. She was just getting into it when he pulled back.

Pressing his forehead to hers, he looked down at her smirking. "You were saying?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione was nervous to even leave her room. She couldn't remember if the night before had been a dream or reality. She didn't even know if she wanted it to be real. If it was it meant that something had happened between her and Fred, something they would now have to talk about. But if it was a dream, Hermione couldn't help the feeling of disappointment growing in her stomach.

She turned and looked at her window. Shards of glass were still there, and the morning sun beat heavily through it. Yes, it had been real. The window, the flight, her and Fred. Everything.

Oh goodness. Hermione began to pace, thinking it all through. She had kissed Fred. Fred Weasley. Frederick Gideon Weasley. She couldn't believe. And she had been the one who initiated the kiss, it's not like he made the first move. What had she done? She had kissed her best friends brother.

At the thought of Ron, she tore off his sweater, throwing it in the corner. She couldn't bear to think about him, she felt as if she betrayed him. What would he think if he came back to find her and Fred snogging on the couch? He'd blow up, he probably would. Throw a big fit and tantrum, but why? Did she really have any reason to be afraid of Ron? She and he weren't even dating, like she had told Fred, they fought constantly.

She and Fred never fought, she thought to herself. He was the complete opposite of Ronald. Sure, they both had made her cry but Fred had comforted her after and apologized. That's the kind of relationship she wanted. Not to mention he was a bloody hell good kisser.

Hermione didn't even chastise herself for the thought, because it was true. She'd only ever kissed two other boys. Vicktor Krum, it was hurried and sloppy, not at all enjoyable and just a peck on Harry for a dare. Her kiss with Fred had been completely different, and she wished she could say that was her first kiss. His lips had been soft and smooth, gliding over hers and he had been a complete gentlemen. He managed to make absolutely mind-blowing, that she had forgotten what she wanted to say, and keeping it closed-mouth. It was wonderful.

Hermione stopped pacing and laid back on her bed. She would go downstairs soon, but at the moment all she wanted to do was _try_ to sort out her thoughts so that when she actually talked to Fred, she wouldn't have the repeated urge to kiss him

"Hey Fred, what's wrong with Hermione?"

Fred dropped the tea cup he hold been holding and it shattered on the floor. "Merlin Ginny, announce yourself will ya?" He said, then muttering _Reparo_ to fix the broken china.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that." Ginny smirked, grabbing a breakfast roll from the table.

"Did you say something about Hermione?" Fred asked, sitting down and sipping his tea.

"Yeah do you know what's wrong with her? She hasn't left her room all morning and she's pacing again. Something's bothering her."

Fred's eyes widened and his hand froze mid-way to raising his cup again. Ginny noticed. "Oh Fred, what did you do?" She accused. "Did you charm all her books to be translated into Japanese again?"

"No, I did something worse…" He let the sentence hang, as he got up to dump his tea down the sink.

"Well, what is it then?" Ginny pressed.

Fred looked at his little sister, debating whether or not he should tell her. She was one of Hermione's best friends outside of Ron and Harry and no doubt she would lecture him. But then again she could run off to Hermione and ask her and he didn't want that.

"I might've kissed her," He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Ginny gasped, and stood up. "You didn't."

"I did."

"You slick git!" She said, tossing her half-eaten breakfast roll at him.

"She kissed me first!" Fred said, trying to ease the blame off of him.

"Fred! Tell me everything!"

"No thanks, Gin-Gin. I don't really want to discuss my sexual relations with my little sister." Fred cracked a joke.

"Kissing is not _sexual relations_ Fred. Although to you it might be, seeing as though that's probably the furthest you've ever gotten." She shot back.

"Hardy-har-har Ginny. I don't really know how it happened. I managed to convince her to go flying with me, and I took her to the lake and it was there we began to talk. Well, she talked. She was talking about Ron and everything and the next thing I know she kissed me. She was so embarrassed after but I loved that feeling so I went in and I kissed her back. She's probably still embarrassed…"

"Is your brain filled with nothing but air!" Ginny hissed. "She's probably super confused. You better go talk to her Fred; otherwise nothing's going to happen between you guys besides awkwardness. You don't want that do you?"

"No I don't." Fred sighed. "Fine I'll go talk to her now." He pushed himself away from the counter. As he tried to move past Ginny, she grabbed his arm gently. "Don't be an arse, Fred." She said. "I know you fancy her, I've know probably longer than you have. Just tell her how you feel, ok?"

Fred only nodded. As he walked up the stairs of the Burrow the nervous feeling he had gotten last night began to creep up on him again. What was he going to say to Hermione? That he did like her? Because he did, he had denied it before, asking himself how he could like his younger brother's best friend but over the past year she's gotten older. He actually noticed it when they were in the D.A. together but at that time he was dating Angelina Johnson and she didn't really appreciate it when he checked out other girls.

He reached Hermione's bedroom door and hesitantly knocked. He waited but no answer. "Hermione?" He asked, knocking again. Nothing. Fred took the door knob and gently turned it, peering inside her room. "Hermione?"

She wasn't there, so Fred stepped inside. He looked around and noticed her bed was ruffled and Ron's sweater was discarded on the floor. He was just about to leave when Hermione walked out of her bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

Hermione shrieked and frantic, Fred covered his eyes and shoved himself into the corner of the room, with his back turned saying "I'm sorry!" over and over.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, holding her towel tightly around her. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said into the corner. "I came up to see if you were alright, and I called your name but you didn't answer so I came inside to see if you were even awake but you weren't here and I was just turning to leave when you came out. I'm sorry!"

Hermione let out a loud breath. "It's ok Fred, you can look I don't mind."

Fred turned, and his cheeks flushed when he saw her. She was wrapped in a fluffy blue towel, that showed off her shapely chest and hit just above her knee's, showing off her smooth legs. Her hair was slightly damp, so her curls were beginning to reform from when the water made them slick and straight.

"I should probably go," He suggested, and turned back to the door hoping she hadn't seen him blush, or much less read his thoughts that were probably clear on his face.

"Wait! I need to talk to you…" She said. Fred sighed and leaned against the door, looking upon her again, this time controlling his thoughts. "I need to talk to you about last night. Just let me get dressed." Fred didn't even open his mouth before she added, with a smile, "And yes it is necessary that I change."

Fred returned the smile, glad that some of the tension had been broken. He watched as she gathered up her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. While she was gone, Fred smacked his forehead. "Get it together mate." He said to himself. Not once had a girl ever made him this nervous. As much as he wanted to hate George for running off, he couldn't and he wished his brother was there to knock some sense into him. Without George he felt odd, and that's why he was acting funny lately.

Hermione came out of her bathroom again, this time dressed in a simple purple shirt and jeans. She sat cross-legged on her bed, and patted in front of her, signaling Fred to join her. He pushed off the door and did.

"Fred, I'm sorry about last night-"

"I'm not."

Hermione looked up at him. "You're not?"

"Of course not Hermione." He said. "Sure I've been making perverse jokes at you the past couple of weeks but I've only now realized it's because I mean them. I mean not that I _mean them_ mean them. But that I actually quite like you and it was my way of expressing it. So no I'm not sorry about last night. The only thing I'm sorry for is if I forced my kiss onto you. I mean you did pull away but you were just there, in the moonlight, you looked so beautiful and you pulled away too fast."

"You like me?" Hermione asked, though she directed the question more to herself than Fred. "Oh Merlin you do! Why didn't I notice it before? It's so obvious!"

"Oi! I didn't think it was that obvious. I only found out myself yesterday!"

Hermione laughed, and Fred's smile widened. She had a wonderful laugh, light and cheery and he wondered how someone so beautiful could spend all their time serious and studying. "It's alright Fred." Hermione said, still smiling. "I think I fancy you as well."

"You do? I mean I knew I was good at snogging but to actually capture the heart of _the_ Hermione Granger, I thought I would've have to been 3 inches shorter and a bit more daft."

"Come off it Fred." She laughed again, pushing at his shoulder playfully. In return Fred poked Hermione in the side, and she retreated back giggling. "Ticklish are we?" He asked.

Seeing his smile grow suddenly mischievous, Hermione slowly began to scoot off the bed. Fred got up as well, advancing towards her. "Don't you-"

Before she could finish, he scooped her up, dropping her back on the bed tickling her. "Fred!" She squealed. "Stop it!" He tortured her a bit more before finally letting her breath, and settling next to her on the bed.

"We ought to go downstairs," Fred suggested. "Ginny's down there."

"Oh gods, who knows what she might suspect of us doing up here with all the noise. Probably thinks we're shagging." Fred looked down at Hermione, waggling his eyebrows. She laughed at him, sitting up. "Don't push it, Fred." She said, planting a quick peck on his lips. "Come on then, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since Fred and Hermione's first kiss, and since then all they've exchanged were quick pecks and maybe one or two snogging sessions that didn't last very long since Ginny usually interrupts. Fred didn't mind it so much at first, he enjoyed talking to Hermione and listening to her about whatever book she was currently reading and cracking jokes, but lately he was having the strongest urge to just snog her senseless and he didn't know how long he could keep back.

He and Hermione were in his room. She was reading and he was trying to concentrate on a new product for the shop, but got distracted. He couldn't help himself but he shifted his concentration to Hermione. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, her wand secured in it, and only a few stray strands hung to frame her face. Her brown eyes flickered back and forth across the pages of her book and her mouth was firm in a tight line.

"You're staring again."

Fred blinked as the words registered before the sight of Hermione looking up and smiling. "It's not my fault your parent's did a good job." He leaned over and kissed her, letting it linger for a few seconds.

She smiled, and then continued to read her book. Unsatisfied, Fred continued to kiss her, leaving trails along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Fred," Hermione gasped. "I'm trying to read."

He moved his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply to distract her. When he pulled away Hermione noticed he had set her book down, away from her. "You read too much, love." He murmured against her skin, his lips returning to her neck. He kissed all the way, across her collarbone and back. A soft mew escaped her mouth as he licked the nape of her neck. Fred smiled, and moved back to her lips.

Hermione kissed him back hungrily and rolled onto her back, letting him move on top of her, his knee's propping him up. Fred traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and she moaned into his mouth. Taking the opportunity, Fred let his tongue dip into Hermione's mouth, moving inside, tasting her. They had had orange slices earlier as a snack, and the tangy taste still dwelled in her mouth.

Hermione let her tongue battle softly with Fred's, enjoying the shock she got every time they collided. She couldn't refrain from letting out a disappointed sigh when he removed his lips, but they once again began to trace soft kisses elsewhere. He licked and nipped, eliciting sinful noises from Hermione. She didn't even think about being embarrassed, she just wrapped her hands around his red hair, keeping his head in place as they attacked her skin.

With his mouth occupied, Fred started to let his hands wander. Slowly they moved up Hermione's legs, only the tips of his fingers brushing her skin, and then they got even higher and began to trace her hips. Her waist was tiny but she had a little bit of curves. Fred fingered the hem of her shirt, asking for approval, and Hermione, still in bliss from his kisses, nodded. He slid the shirt up and off of Hermione, and he admired her pale blue bra that cupped the two mounds on her chest perfectly.

Hermione's face flushed and she moved her hide to the side. "No need to be embarrassed love," Fred said, cupping her cheek. "You're beautiful."

"You're perfect," She said back, and pulled his face down to meet hers. They went back to deep snogging; until Fred's hands reached her breasts and Hermione drew back gasping. They had only brushed over her nipples but the sensations were wild, mixed with the fact that Fred was now leaving a trail of kisses down the valley of her breasts.

"Fred," Hermione breathed. "Wait. Stop,"

He froze and looked up at Hermione. "It's not that I _want_ you to stop," She began to explain. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not… well…_experienced_," She sat up and nervously played with her hands.

Fred removed himself from above Hermione and lay beside her. "It's alright if you're not a virgin, 'Mione." She blushed again, and Fred drew her body into his, cuddling. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want, we can go slow ok?"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed or anything…"

He chuckled. "The great Hermione Granger? Disappointing? Rubbish."

"Well this is one subject I'm not exactly the smartest in."

"I'll help you," He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. We can go slowly and I'll do my best so that you're comfortable alright?"

"Fred? You're not a virgin, are you?" She asked tentatively.

"No, Hermione, I'm not."

"How many girls have you been with?"

"Three. Two of them were a one-time thing. The third girl though, we did it plenty." Fred brushed back the hair from Hermione's neck. "Does that bother you?"

"A bit, but at least one of us will know what's going on."

"Yes, well no need to worry. I've been told I'm a great shag." Fred laughed as Hermione pulled away to playfully shove him. He only ended up pulling her right back.

Hermione loved being in Fred's arms. It gave her a sense of warmth and safety. Though as much as she enjoyed it, something was pressing uncomfortably into the back of her thigh. She stiffened, knowing suddenly what it was.

"Fred?" She pressed back into it, only slightly. "Are you-?"

"Yes," He groaned, from the pressure she applied. "Painfully so,"

"Did I do that?"

"Of course, 'Mione. You can't be this lovely and not have some type of affect on me but don't worry I'll take care of it later."

"Take care of it…?" Her voice was small.

"Yeah," Fred propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. "Don't you ever do that?"

Hermione buried her face into the pillow under her head. "That's personal, not to mention extremely embarrassing."

"Everyone does it." Fred told her. "Besides you don't have to be embarrassed around me."

"Say's the sex-god." She muttered.

"Oh so I'm a sex-god now, huh?" He whispered against her neck, placing a kiss in the nape.

"Don't flatter yourself," Hermione said, turning her body to face his, and lifting her mouth to his.

"Hey Fred," Ginny waltzed into the room. "Have you seen Hermi- Oh." She stopped seeing the pair of them on the bed. She had walked in on them before, but never when they were on a bed, or with one of them partially naked.

"Bloody hell, Ginny," Fred exclaimed, as Hermione pulled away and sat up. "You have the worst timing."

"It's not my fault you don't know how to cast a simple locking charm." She snapped back, obviously over the shock of her older brother in bed with her best friend. "Hermione, when you're done, with…_whatever_, I need to speak to you."

"Alright, I'll be right down." Hermione pulled her shirt back over her head as Ginny left and turned to Fred. "I better go see what she wants."

"That's alright, I got something to take care of remember?" Fred grinded his hips into her leg, teasing her.

"Fred!" She shoved him away laughing. "You're a git, you know that?"

"So I've been told." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Go on and see what Gin-Gin wants then we can begin to make dinner."

"You mean _I_ can begin to make dinner." She corrected him, returning the kiss.

"Oh, Pish-Posh."


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on Ginny?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny turned around. "You didn't need to come down straight away."

"It's alright, we were… um…_done_ always."

Ginny laughed. "Sorry about that. Next time just remember to put a locking charm. Oh, _and_ silencing charms I really don't want to hear Fred or you for that matter whilst your shagging."

"We were not shagging!" Hermione said, blushing. "We were only snogging."

"With your shirt off?" Ginny teased.

"What is it that you wanted Ginny?" Hermione changed the conversation.

"I wanted to let you know I'm headed over to Dean's for a while. I'm staying with him for a couple days, you know for some _us _time."

"To shag you mean?" Hermione teased back.

"Yes, I mean that exactly." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny? Does it hurt?" She asked. "I mean I know you could've told me when you first did it, but I honestly didn't want to hear about Harry."

"Hermione," Ginny took her hand and led her to sit down. "Are you actually considering sleeping with Fred?"

"No! I mean… no I don't _plan_ on it but if it happens, I want to know what to expect. I mean I'm not experienced at all Ginny. Fred was my first actual _good_ kiss and I'm just nervous you know?"

"Oh gods, as much as it disgusts me that we're talking about _Fred_ here, I'll tell you that even though you might not have shagged 20 guys or kissed 50, Fred will take good care of you, he will. And yes it does hurt at first but after that it's all pleasure." Ginny winked. "Don't rush into it, try other things first to get more comfortable. Like with Harry all we did in the bedroom was shag and I think that might be one reason we didn't work out, whereas with Dean, we've been together for months now and I think it's because we started off slowly, exploring and all that."

"Exploring? You mean like foreplay?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh gods, Hermione, I've never seen you this shy ever. Does it really embarrass you that much?"

"Yes, it does!"

"Alright then I'll help you." Ginny smiled. "Repeat after me. Vagina."

"What!"

"Come _on_, Hermione. You've gotten one don't you? Trust me soon you'll be more comfortable if you say certain things out loud. Just say it. Vagina."

"Vagina." Her voice was small.

"Come on Hermione louder." Ginny tempted.

"Vagina!"

"Now say penis."

"Ginny! You're brother's upstairs!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny pulled her wand out and cast a silencing charm. "There. Now you've got no reason to not shout it."

"Penis!" Hermione said loudly, her cheeks turning pink again.

"Alright now let's get a bit dirtier." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Cum. And don't you dare, Hermione, just say it. It's only a word."

"Oh for Merlin's sake this is ridiculous." Hermione exasperated. "Cum!"

"Blow job."

"Blow job!

"Fingering."

"Fingering!"

"Pussy.

"Pussy!"

"Cock!"

"COCK!" Hermione yelled, bursting into a fit of giggles afterwards. Ginny joined her friend, laughing until they were both gasping for breaths and holding their sides. "Feel better now?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ginny."

"Alright then," Ginny stood up. "I'm going to go pack and then leave. While I'm gone don't forget to cast those charms! And don't forget the most important spell, the contraceptive spell. I think there's enough Weasley's running around at the moment."

"Same goes for you, Ginny!" Hermione called after her, as she disappeared up the stairs, and Fred was coming down.

"Oi, I thought you were going to make dinner." Fred smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"How could you possibly eat so much and not get fat?" Hermione laughed, standing up to look through the cupboards. "And where are your cooking bowls?"

"_Accio cooking bowls_," Fred flicked his wand, and a cabinet beneath the sink opened, to let the bowls float to the counter.

"Fred! We're not going to cook without magic. _Accio wand_." Fred's wand soared out of his hands and into Hermione's. "We're going to cook the Muggle way." She said, placing the wands in her pocket.

"Doesn't that take longer and require more work?" He fake-whined.

"How on earth are you going to feed yourself if you ever have to go without magic?" She asked without expecting an answer. "Now get out the eggs, flour, and milk. I want to make some cupcakes for later before I start dinner since it's only four o'clock."

Hermione found cupcake decorations in a drawer and then began to measure out the milk. "Fred, take the flour and pour it in here." She pushed a measuring cup toward him, without looking up. If she had, she might've seen the attack coming. Before she knew it, Hermione's bushy hair was harvesting flour in it.

"FRED!"

"Oops," He grinned. Hermione didn't even feel the rage bubbling inside her as she expected. Instead Fred's smile must've simmered it down. It was of genuine joy and his eyes were dark from causing mischief.

Hermione grabbed his collar, suddenly, pulling him down for a kiss. Though his eyes were closed, Hermione's were open, making sure she grabbed the right items from the counter. Fred pulled away, giddy from the kiss, but his mood faltered when he say Hermione's own eye's cloudy with trouble. Before he could decipher it, she had smashed two eggs into his red hair.

Hermione giggled as yolk dripped all the way down his face. Down the sides, over his eyes, and into his mouth.

"Alright," Fred said, licking the raw egg from his lips. He took the packet of flour and held it dangerously over Hermione. "No, Fred-!" but he had already dumped the contents on her. Now her entire body was covered in the white powder.

Giggling Hermione ran around the island counter, took the can of whipped cream and sprayed, making sure she covered all of Fred's exposed skin. In retaliation, he grabbed the cupcake sprinkles, and let them rain over her. Thousands of multi-colored sprinkles nestled themselves in her hair, and quickly she grabbed the nearest thing to her.

Milk soaked the front of Fred's shirt and the waistband of his pants. "Oops…" She laughed.

"Oh it's okay 'Mione. I forgive you, just come here and give Freddie a big old hug." He grinned evilly.

"No Fred I'm okay," She said, walking backwards as her came toward her.

"Aw, you're going to deny me a simple hug are you?" He asked coming closer.

Hermione's eyes widened when she backed into a wall, and before she could duck away, Fred had tackled her to the ground. Her laughing cheeks were shoved into his soaked torso, and raw egg and whipped cream dropped onto her as Fred hovered over her tickling.

"Stop!" She shrieked. "Stop! Stop, ok! I give up! Fred I give up!"

His fingers stopped her assault on his stomach, and he lay on the floor beside her, in a pool of cooking ingredients.

"What are we going to do about the cooking now? You've wasted all the ingredients." Hermione pretended to scold him.

"I seriously doubt this was a waste." Fred chuckled, going in for a kiss.

"Wait," Hermione stopped him. "You've got a little something-something," She leaned in and licked a bit of whipped cream that was on the corner of his mouth, getting a groan to escape from him.

"'Mione don't do things like that," He said, but she had already moved her mouth to his ear, licking the whipped cream that was nestled underneath it. She continued till she had licked all of it off, leaving only trails of where her tongue had been. "Merlin, you just did that to tease me."

"Serve's you right," She said, placing a kiss on his nose.

"Yeah and look what it got me," He grabbed her hand, leading it to the bulge in his pants. Hermione gasped and withdrew her hand quickly. "Again?"

"I told you, you can't do those things to me." He breathed against her.

"Well why don't you go take a cold shower, while I go and wash this gunk off." She suggested.

"Why waste the water, let's shower together." He nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Fred…" She said in her shy voice, cheeks turning rosy again.

"I'm serious 'Mione," He stood up, helping her as well. "Come on, we can wear our bathing clothes, and we'll just wash each other nothing else."

"Nothing else?" Hermione asked, walking alongside him through the Burrow and up the stairs.

"Unless you want too," He teased.

She laughed, and pushed him in the direction of his room. "Shut it, and go get your swimming trunks."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione grabbed her bathing suit on her way into her bathroom. She stripped off her clothes, casting a quick _Scourgify_ spell to clear the mess away from the fabric. Then she slipped out of her underwear, and pulled on her suit. It was a simple red string bikini and Hermione couldn't help but check out how she looked in the mirror. Her shape was good enough, her hips as curvy as her B-sized chest, giving her a hint of an hourglass shape. But her hair was a catastrophe caked in flour, egg, cream and decorations.

She turned away from the mirror and walked over to the shower. She turned on the water, casting a warming charm and without thinking she stepped inside, letting the water run over her. It was only when she heard the door open that she remembered she was supposed to be showering with Fred.

A moment of panic hit Hermione when she realized what was about to happen. She was about to shower with a boy. She had heard people did that with their boyfriends and she always thought it was strange, yet here she was.

Fred pulled the slide door open, to let himself step inside. His tall torso was now displayed for Hermione and she couldn't help but admire it. His arms and chest were well built from the years of playing Beater and for a red-haired male he was slightly tan from playing Quidditch. Her eye's dropped relieved to see he was wearing swimming trunks. They were black with red and orange designs.

"Didn't start without me did you?" He asked with the lopsided grin she loved so much. All her nerves suddenly fell away and she just reminded herself that at least they weren't naked.

"I only let the water run over me for a bit," She replied, moving aside to let him get under the water. He had to bend a little, but he managed to get underneath and wash the mess from his wet orange hair. When he was clean Fred removed the shower head. "Here let me wash your hair." He offered.

Hermione didn't argue and turned around. Fred pressed the shower head closer, wetting her head and making sure he got all the gunk out. He looked around the shower and found the shampoo. He squirted some into his hand and he smelled the mango. It was then Fred realized that it was her shampoo that made her smell like citrus. He loved it and began lather her hair, making sure to massage it into her roots.

Hermione moaned at the feel of his long fingers massaging her scalp, in bliss at the relaxation it issued. She made the same sinful sounds when he rinsed it out, a warm feeling forming in her belly when the combination of hot water and his fingers were on her.

When Fred placed the shower head back in its place, Hermione turned around and kissed him, letting her tongue dart quickly into his mouth, touching his, and then retreating before he comprehended the action. Hermione knew that would've gotten him hard, probably harder considering the noises she had been making earlier. She didn't care though; she was aroused as well, but still grateful for the clothing barrier.

Fred responded eagerly, holding her face not letting her pull away so quickly again. Hermione let her hands glide over his body, slick from the rush of water falling over them. Her fingers traced his arm muscles up, and then let her hands run down his chest. She reached the waistband of his trunks and pulled away from the kiss. Hermione didn't look up at Fred, just down at the obvious arousal.

"Can I touch it?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

"Please," He replied in a husky voice.

Hermione let her hand drop and pressed the palm of her hand against his groin. Fred bucked against her, letting a strangled sound escape from his lips. Hermione pressed closer, stroking the outside, feeling his hardened member.

"Ok Hermione, you need to stop," Fred told her.

She pulled away quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Merlin no. The opposite, it's just I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for." He said stealing a quick kiss. "Especially because I want to pleasure you first," He deepened their next kiss, pushing her against one of the shower walls. He assaulted her mouth with his, sweeping his tongue against her lips and the inside of her mouth. His hands settled on her hips and he kissed down her neck. "Let me pleasure you," He said, breaking away. "Let me pleasure you, please 'Mione?" He continued past her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts. This time she didn't stop him and Fred took that as a yes.

His right hand moved from her hip to her left breast, rubbing and kneading her nipple through the thin fabric of her bikini while his mouth kissed around her right. Hermione gasped from the sensations, amazed at how sensitive her breasts were. Then Fred switched, kissing around the left and touching the right. The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew stronger and Hermione longed for more.

"Fred," She gasped. "The strings, undo the strings."

Fred stopped what he was doing and looked up at Hermione. "Are you sure?"

She nodded hurriedly. "Yes. Please Fred…"

He didn't ask again and untied the strings at her back first, before moving to the ones behind her neck. The top part of her suit fell away and Fred couldn't help but admire what was in front of him. Her breasts were creamy and round, just the perfect shape and size, and her nipples were hard and erect with arousal.

He snuck a glance at Hermione and was surprised to find that her face wasn't turned away, pink with embarrassment. Instead her eyes were shut, mouth open slightly waiting for him. He gladly obliged, running his thumb over her right nipple, eliciting a moan of delight from her. Satisfied with her response, Fred lowered his mouth to her left breast knowing how it would make her feel.

As soon as Hermione felt Fred's mouth on her other breast, she forgot all about his other hand. She gasped and arched her back, trying to push her breast further into his mouth. He must've noticed because she felt his tongue flick across her nipple. Her knee's almost buckled from the pleasure that she felt from that tiny motion, but Fred must've been expecting it because the hand on her hip tightened, holding her steady.

Fred kissed and suckled a bit longer, until switching to attend to her other breast. Again she arched her chest into his mouth and he responded in the same manner. Her breathing got heavier and faster, and a non-existent cord in her lower abdomen began to tighten quickly. Her breath hitched when she felt teeth catch her nipple lightly, and then absolute bliss washed over her.

When she came down from her pleasure, Hermione found herself slumped against Fred. She became aware of the water once more, pouring over them. "Fred," She said into his chest. "I've never came that hard before. That was amazing."

Fred kissed the top of her head and leaned over to turn off the shower. "Come on," He said, pulling the towel that was hanging over the shower stall and wrapping it around Hermione. "You're tired aren't you?"

"Yeah," She said quietly, wrapping the towel tightly around her. "Help me out Fred. I'm afraid my knees might try to fail me again."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, did I let you fall before?"

"No," She smiled at him.

They exited the shower stall, and Hermione managed to keep steady on her legs. She gave a Fred a goodnight kiss and he left to go back down to his room. She then changed out of her bathing suit bottom and cast a quick drying spell over her body and hair before pulling on her pajama's, not bothering with a bra.

Just as she was slipping under her covers, her bedroom door cracked open and Fred snuck inside. "Fred?" She asked the dark. He didn't reply, just crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Don't you know, 'Mione? People usually cuddle after a shower like that."

She smiled, and snuggled back into his chest, enjoying the feeling of his warm chest against her back. "Whatever you say Fred,"

She closed her eyes inviting sleep, but Fred kept her awake for a second longer. "Oh and Hermione," He murmured against her hair.

"Yes Fred?"

"The sounds you made were super adorable." Placing a kiss on the back of her head.

Hermione didn't respond, she only smiled and let herself fall asleep in the safety and warmth of Fred's arms.

**A/N: It was awkward writing this chapter because I was in the backseat of a car while my parents were in front, but I wanted to say thank you for everyone who has read/reviewed this, it means so much considering it's my first fanfiction. Also I'm sorry for typo's and stuff for some reason won't let me upload and replace the chapters with mistakes… Oh well. The next chapter will be up, hopefully in a couple hours but if not then probably tomorrow night. Thanks 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up to the familiar feel of Fred's fingers in her hair. He was brushing strands behind her ear, letting his fingertips brush lightly against it. She didn't him to stop, but she moved her head anyways to look at him. Their brown eyes locked with one another.

Hermione loved waking up next to Fred. He had been sleeping in her room for the past week ever since their shower together. He would snuggle under the sheets with her and before going to sleep they would tumble around for a little bit. They never went very far; it was only when their kisses started to get so passionate that they needed more. Fred always got aroused by Hermione whenever he pleasured her, and she knew it was painful for him so only the night before she had been able to convince him to let her try something.

He had to guide her and tell her what felt good in the dark but she had finally managed to pleasure him as well. Her hand was just sticky afterward, but other than that Hermione was actually glad she was able to do something as intimate to Fred as he had done to her.

"Good morning Hermione," He grinned, and the strokes he was making on her cheeks broke through her thoughts.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"2:30."

"Good _afternoon_, Fred." She smiled. "Why on earth did we sleep so late?"

"I woke up a while ago, I was watching you sleep."

"And how was that exciting view?" She said snidely, imagining her bushy hair tangled and mouth hung open oddly.

"Beautiful," He whispered. "You look so peaceful when you sleep, unlike normally when you're so serious and concentrated."

"Well there is a lot on my mind Fred." Hermione said, sitting up a little. "You know Harry and Ron have barely said anything in their letters, only that their fine. Their most recent letter mentioned that they destroyed one Horcrux but they couldn't tell me how and if they're any closer to finding another one and it's driving me nuts. I need to know more."

"Don't you think I'm under stress too?" Fred said, pulling away a little bit. Pain hit Hermione as he withdrew from her, and before she could question it, he launched into a rant of his own. "My parents are at Hogwarts, helping McGonagall 24-sodding-7. It's my younger brother out their risking his life, hunting Horcrux's to defeat You-Know-Who. And my own twin brother left me behind for a girl, barely giving me any notice. I've had to close down the shop, the one thing that had given me any real happiness since You-Know-Who came back. The only good thing in my life right now is that fact that Ginny is safe away from the War and you Hermione. Spending time with you has eased so much stress off my shoulders and I wish I could do the same for you."

Hermione stared as Fred's eyes grew soft but his features were tense, his jaw clenched. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry… I…I never even thought to think that you were going through something similar. I mean I knew about George but everyone else… I was selfish Fred." She shifted closer, and took his hands in hers. "Forgive me. I was too caught up in my own worries to even think about yours. You're entire family is at jeopardy and I'm worrying my mind silly over something you have more right to. It's not just my best friend out there, it's yours as well and your brother…"

And Fred, spending time with you has been absolutely wonderful, like nothing I've ever felt before. You care for me, you make me feel safe and you comfort me, and I owe the same to you. I think I love you."

The last sentence was barely a whisper, but it was there, hanging heavily between the two lovers. Hermione didn't dare look at Fred, shocked by the words that had tumbled from her lips. She didn't want to see what was lurking in his eyes whether it was rejection or acceptance. When he spoke, his words told her it was neither.

"Hermione… Don't say that. Not if you don't mean it, I couldn't bear if you didn't mean it."

"But I-"

"No. No you don't." His voice wasn't laced with anger, but with sadness. "A few weeks ago you thought you loved Ron, and a few kisses changed your mind." Fred took his hands away from Hermione and she stared down, her eyes watering with rejection. "And I don't think that a few intimate encounters and an argument from me is reason enough to tell me something like that."

Hermione's eyes snapped up suddenly. "_A few intimate encounters_?" She spat his words back to him, slinking out of bed. "Is that all those were Fred?"

"No! Hermione that's not what I meant. I-"

"You mean that maybe because we were both left behind by people that we love that you thought maybe we could drown our sorrows in each other." Hot, angry tears began to run down her face.

"Sure, we might've had that in common," Fred said, getting up as well. "But that is _not_ why I-"

"That maybe you could get in a good shag while teaching the book-worm virgin some things," Hermione continued.

"Stop!" Fred yelled. "Stop it! I did not force you! This was a mutual thing!"

"What is this exactly? What are we Fred?"

The words left her mouth before she could stop them, and once again their brown eyes met. Only this time there was no warmth between them. Her eyes were wide in shock of what she had said and Fred's were staring at her with hurt. In that moment Hermione would've done anything to take them back. "Fred, wait, I meant-"

"This _was_ a relationship." He interrupted looking away from her. "We were good together. This was a _good relationship_. One which you initiated at first, might I add, and I gladly agreed. I thought it meant something too you."

"It does!" She cried, all previous anger gone, now only desperation was clear in her voice as he turned and walked to her bedroom door. "Fred, please!" She quickly stepped behind him, staring at his back. His shoulder tense with frustration. "I'm sorry."

"I'm leaving Hermione." He said, without turning around. "I need to think. I'm leaving and I won't be back anytime soon. You don't need me to take care of you." He twisted her earlier words and shot them back in her face.

"Fred…"

He didn't stick around any longer. Hermione watched as the best thing in her life walked out the door. She slumped against it, clinging to the doorknob, the warmth from his hand still lingering. She didn't have the strength to turn the handle and chase after him. Instead she fell to the floor, resting her head against the wood. "Come back…" She cried to herself. "Please, Fred… please, just come back."

Fred leaned against the other side of the door, listening to Hermione cry and plead for him. How desperately he wanted to open the door and go back to her. He knew what he said when he left was hurtful but it had felt necessary.

He walked away from her torturous pleas and thundered down and out the Burrow. He grabbed his broom, mounting it and headed for the lake. When he got there, he just sat with his head in his hands thinking.

They had fought. That was obvious, but Fred didn't know whose fault it was. His own for finally ranting about his feelings? Or Hermione's for taking his words the wrong way? He hurt her, he knew that. _I hurt her bad…_ Fred thought reminding himself about the sounds and words seeping from her mouth and through her bedroom door to his ears. She had said she loved him and automatically his heart had begun to swell but then he realized she didn't mean it. She had said it so quietly as if she were afraid of it. When you tell someone you love them, you say it with confidence. Maybe he didn't go about it the right way, but he knew he had to set it straight and make her realize she was saying it under the wrong circumstances. Instead she took it the wrong way.

He didn't know how long he was there, but it must've been hours before he got up because it was dark when he did. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to have noticed the sky dimming. He fingered the grass blades beneath him, crisp in the fall, and thought about how the last time he was here, Hermione had kissed him.

Fred sighed. No he wasn't mad at her… he never actually was. He was just badly hurt. He didn't know what was going to happen as Hermione seemed devastated because he practically broke up with her. Instead, he would go back to the Burrow and sleep on everything hoping a solution would come to him in the morning.

When he got back home, he cast a glance at the clock. Almost nine o'clock. He climbed the stairs to his floor, thinking how on earth he could've possibly spent nearly seven hours at the lake. He didn't think about it again when he passed Hermione's door. He stared at it, the lack of light shining through said she was asleep. Fred's fingers twitched, wanting to open the door. He wanted to make sure she was okay, despite their fallout. He debated between himself for a good minute or two before finally deciding to open it.

The light from the hallway dived into her room in a sliver, and he opened it to make sure it didn't shine on her face but so he could see her. She was asleep, curled in bed. She didn't look peaceful like he had described to her only just this morning moments before the argument… instead she looked troubled. Her hair was tangled, her mouth was in a firm line and her eyes were puffy from crying. He closed the door on her quickly to resist the urge to go and crawl into bed with her.

The warmth of the light was stolen back as soon as it had been given. Hermione had been lying in bed the entire time he had been gone thinking about what had happened. She hadn't eaten, only stayed in between her sheets and she guessed dozed off. It was his natural scent lingering outside the door that she wanted to say woke her up, but no, it was the light shining behind her eyelids. He had finally come back, probably from being at the lake, after Godric knows how many hours. When he had opened the door, she wanted so badly to open her eyes and coax him into bed with her, but she also wanted to see if he would do it on his own. But he had closed the door, leaving her concealed in darkness.

It might've been an hour, or even a few minutes before Hermione finally decided to climb out of bed. She cast _lumos_ to light up the hallway, as she made her way to Fred's room. She canceled the light before she opened the door, and headed for his bed knowing where it was even in the dark. She hesitantly lifted the covers, and then slid underneath before she changed her mind or before he woke up.

He must've already been awake because he spoke, and there was no grogginess in his voice. "Hermione." He said, his back still to her. "What are you doing?"

"I… I wanted to lie with you. I didn't want to sleep alone." She stared at his bare back, wanting so badly to trace his muscles with her fingertips. To make him roll over and have him envelope her in his arms.

"I think you should go." His voice was tight, and she reached out to touch him. He must've felt the movement because he shifted away from her. "Go back to your own bed Hermione."

She continued to stare at his back, disbelief that he was still upset at her. She didn't want to give him anymore reason, so she slid out of his bed, but not before placing a quick kiss in the middle of his shoulder blades. Then she slunk away back to her normally welcoming room, but when she crawled into bed it was cold and empty. She slept alone for the first time in a week, and the loneliness haunted her long before sleep relieved her.

**A/N: I actually cried while writing this chapter. I didn't want their relationship to be absolutely perfect, so I made up this fight and though I fought with myself I finally decided on letting Fred be the one to be the one who got angry instead of Hermione because I felt it was more heart-wrenching that way. Sorry that I gave you this angsty chapter after the previous one but hey, that's how plots tend to work. Try not to give me to much greif about it… today is my birthday :3 Also I'm sorry my chapters seem so short, honestly they look longer on my Word Document! School starts in a few days but I'll try to post regularly. **

**Anyways thanks for reading and I'll hope you'll review! Love always (L)**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days since their argument and Hermione and Fred still hadn't made up. Hermione realized that he needed some time so she did her best to stay out of his way, and he managed to achieve the same efforts.

When she went down to the kitchen she was delighted to find three letters waiting on the table for her. They must've been sitting there for a while because the owls usually waited for a treat but they were nowhere in sight. Hermione quickly grabbed the beaten looking letter, knowing it was from Harry and Ron.

_H,_

_Tell everyone we're fine. _

_We think we might have found another one. _

_We miss you and we hope you're doing well._

_R&H_

Hermione did her best to hold back her tears as she opened the other letters. One was from Ginny informing her she would be staying at Dean's for thanksgiving and another was from Luna and Neville wondering if they could stop by for tea later on. Hermione scribbled back replies and charmed the letters to go find their way to her friends.

Hermione began to prepare for Luna and Neville's visit when Fred walked through the front door. His broom shrank and he stuffed it in his pocket, making his way through the Burrow without looking at her.

Hermione rushed after him grabbing Harry and Ron's letter from the table. "Fred! Harry and Ron sent another letter."

"Wonderful." He droned, refusing to turn around. "Let me guess, three lines and absolutely no details about anything right?"

"They said they were fine. That's good news."

He didn't respond, he just continued to walk making his way upstairs. "Wait!" He froze on the second step. "Ginny is staying with Dean for the holidays and Neville and Luna are coming over later for some tea." Her voice was hopeful, as if she was expecting the lesser news to change his mood.

"Only make tea for three, I don't fancy any at the moment." He went to move again but Hermione shouted at him.

"STOP! Look at me Fred! You haven't looked me in the eyes for three days."

Fred's grip on the railing tightened, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tensed. He'd been avoiding her for that particular reason. He couldn't lock eyes with her again, not after what had happened the last time.

"We have to talk about this…" Hermione sighed.

He almost turned around, wanting to look at her, to drown in her eyes, to touch her body and smell her hair again. _Almost_. Something in him made him say, "No we don't." and walk away.

"FRED WEASLEY!" She screamed after him. "You might be mad at me but you better show your face for your friends! Neville and Luna will be here in one hour. If you don't I'll hex you all the way to London and back."

Fred resisted the urge to run all the way to his room to escape the raw pain evident in her voice. When he reached his room, he shut the door and let himself wallow in his own pain for the hour of peace he had.

Neville shifted nervously on the couch, watching his girlfriend and two other friends. Luna was bombarding Fred and Hermione with questions he could tell that they really did not want to answer. When they planned on stopping they were hoping on catching up with Fred and Hermione, to see how their relationship was working out. But when they arrived it was obvious something was wrong.

They were sitting on opposite ends of the three-seated couch, Hermione was relaxed back into the seat, but her face was tense and fiddling with her tea cup as Fred was halfway off his seat, leaning forward as if he was going to make a run for it first chance he got.

"So how long has it been now?" Luna's sweet as candy voice asked the couple.

"Umm," Hermione hesitated, looking over at Fred. "About a month now isn't it?"

He only nodded. "Yeah about a month," Hermione confirmed.

Luna cocked her head and stared at Fred with her silvery eyes. "What's the matter Fred? You've been uncharacteristically quiet today."

"Probably ran out of jokes, seeing as how every other sentence out of his and George's mouth is one," Neville chuckled, trying to ease Luna's concentration off the tension between their two friends. "Tell me Hermione, where's Ginny? I haven't seen her around."

"Oh she's been spending a lot of time with Dean lately, she's staying with him for the holidays," Hermione smiled. "She knows you're here though and sends her love."

Neville returned the smile, "Wonderful."

"Neville I think it's time for us to leave," Luna said, still looking at Fred. "There's something Hermione and Fred need to discuss and I think our presence is preventing their conversation and only making the matter worse."

Neville only gave Luna a sharp look for being so blunt but followed suit when she began to stand up.

"No Luna, Neville, please stay." Hermione said, getting up as well. "Fred and I will just go talk in the outside for a few minutes. Please help yourself to anything in the kitchen, we shouldn't be long."

Fred reluctantly followed Hermione out the back door of the Burrow. As soon as they were outside he said, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Fred, we have to. Now just tell me why you're still upset with me. We're not going back inside until this is discussed."

"I don't know why!" He blurted suddenly, still looking away from her. "Part of me wants to have this fight over with. Wanting nothing more than just to run back to you and kiss you and just forget about everything that happened but another part of me is still upset, choosing to ignore you and hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you Hermione," He looked up and into her eyes now. He had been avoiding it but last time was different, yes there were tears in her eyes, but not of anger. "I don't want to hurt you accidently or intentionally but I did and honestly that's what's killing me. I couldn't bear that you said you loved me, not when I knew you couldn't mean it yet. I just… I don't know… ever since our relationship started I didn't want to rush anything but I feel like that's all we've been doing and I don't want to do anything to make you rush into saying something like that. Not if it isn't real."

Hermione didn't even breathe after he finished talking before his mouth caught hers. She responded eagerly, savoring every inch of his lips, every touch and every taste he had to give. He held Hermione's neck, keeping her in place, assaulting her mouth. How he could've gone three days without her taste in his mouth he didn't know, but he vowed her wouldn't let it happen again.

They pulled away panting, the crisp November air misting their breaths. "I'm sorry," Fred apologized, pressing his forehead to Hermione's. She shook her head, "It's fine, me too, just please Fred, kiss me again."

He cupped her face and pulled her in again, this time the kiss wasn't rushed in a forgiving haste. Instead it was deep and passionate, and they both knew that the other was truly sorry. Hermione almost whined when Fred pulled back. "I know," he said. "But we have guests. We'll have plenty of time after." He pecked her on the mouth. "Let's go inside."

"_Well well, looky here,_"

Hermione and Fred both froze. They knew that voice. The mocking and chill tone of an insane witch that made their hair stand on end. Yes… they knew it well. They leapt apart from one another and drew their wands, pointing them at Bellatrix.

"We came for the Mudblood and found a Blood-Traitor as well," Bellatrix said to Rookwood and Scarbior who had appeared beside her. "Looks like Christmas came early."

Hermione raised her wand arm quickly and cast the Caterwauling Charm. A high pitch scream rang through the air, and the Death Eaters were caught off guard just long enough for Neville and Luna to run outside, wands in hand. Neville noticed them before Luna and when his eye's landed on Bellatrix he shot a spell at her.

She deflected it with ease. "Longbottom and Loony as well?" She laughed wickedly. "Well I-"

At once, in the middle of her sentence, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Fred started to fire off spells. They split apart and Hermione was up against Bellatrix, deflecting every spell sent at her without a chance of casting her own. She glanced quickly to see the others. Fred was winning against Scarbior, but Luna and Neville were barely holding Rookwood back.

"_Bombarda Maximum!_"

The blasting spell landed between her and Bellatrix but the explosion was big enough to send everyone flying. She landed hard on the ground, a good 10 feet from where she had cast the spell. Hermione looked up and saw her friends on the ground to. "_Run!"_ She shouted, scrambling to her feet.

No one questioned her; they only got up and followed her into the cornfields surrounding the Burrow. Hermione shoved through the field, keeping her wand arm up ready to cast a spell and to keep her face from getting smacked repeatedly. She didn't know how long she ran but soon she stopped and turned. No one was behind her. The cornstalks swayed in the autumn wind and she tried to hear over it for a sign of anyone.

"Fred?" She called out, giving away her location.

Hermione felt a hand grab her and she turned quickly about to curse them when strong arms wrapped around her. "Neville," She sighed, pulling away. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know I lost them, I was only a few feet away when I heard you call for Fred." He panted. "How did she get here? Doesn't the Burrow have wards in place?"

"It should! But Godric knows how long it's been since they've been updated. Neville we need to find Luna and Fred fast and apparate out-"

"_Stupefy!_"

Neville and Hermione locked eyes and began running in the direction of Fred's voice. Sparks were flying not far away and soon they were running through water, finding Fred in the middle of the swamp alone, spinning in circles, arm poised and tense. Neville and Hermione joined him and they all faced a different direction, preparing for the attack they were sure was about to come.

"Drop your wands!"

They all turned in the direction of the voice and found Bellatrix and Rookwood standing beside Scarbior pointing their wands at them. Scarbior was holding Luna just by her hair and pressing his wand into her throat. Neville's eyes narrowed and moving so fast, Bellatrix just barely had the time to escape the curse. "_Crucio!_"

Bellatrix eyes widened, as the electric red sparks shot right past her. "You dare use that spell on me?" She shrieked. "_Crucio!_"

Neville fell to the ground, his wand lost in the swamp, and jerked on the ground crying out in pain.

"Neville, no!" Luna made an attempt to go toward him but Scarbior just tightened his grip and she whimpered in pain.

Bellatrix grinned at Neville and returned her wand to point at Hermione and Fred. "I said drop your wands. In the water."

Hermione and Fred glanced at each other but didn't move. Neville was hit again with the torture curse and Luna cried in pain as she was tugged again. "Stop it!" Hermione shrieked, pointing her wand harder.

"Drop them _now_," Bellatrix dared and her smirk got bigger with every painful gasp that Neville let out. Hermione reluctantly dropped her wand in the water, watching her only defense sink away.

Fred was knocked back, when Rookwood cast a spell hitting him in the chest. "No!" Hermione yelled.

"_Incarcerous!" _Ropes burned against Hermione's skin as they tied tightly around her wrists behind her back. She ignored the pain though, staring at Fred. His eyes were glazed over and he was still, showing no signs of life. _Don't be dead, please Fred, don't be dead._

Hermione jerked and stumbled over to where Bellatrix stood, seeing she was holding a length of rope attached to Hermione. "Oh, we're going to have a long chat deary when you get to where we're taking you," Hermione did not look her in the eyes and did her best not to wince when she spoke so dangerously.

"Scarbior, give me Loony and go help Rookwood with the boys. We're taking them on a little field trip to Malfoy Manor."

**A/N: I know cliff hanger… SORRY! At least I finally got some Neville/Luna in there and a bit of action that wasn't sexual. Hoping to update soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Love always (L)**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco Malfoy paced around the foyer of his house, wondering what was taking his Aunt so long. "It's just one filthy Mudblood," He said to himself, running his hand over his slick blonde hair, smoothing it out for the hundredth time.

"_Draco_!"

He spun around to face his father. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, looking somewhat relaxed compared to his usual mood. He jerked his head and Draco knew.

They were back.

He followed his father out the door and to the empty room they kept at the back of the Manor. Draco's eyes widened when he took in the scene.

Rookwood was holding a Weasley by his bicep, which seemed to be the only thing keeping him standing, otherwise he looked like he might fall over and slump to the ground. It wasn't the normal Weasley he'd despised but an older one, one of the twins. He couldn't tell which one it was though.

Next to Rookwood was Scarbior, holding Longbottom who looked like he'd been to hell and back. He was trying to hold it back but he was shaking, and it was obvious he had been through something painful, though now scars or bruises were showing. Draco scoffed. The loser had been able to suffer through something like the Cruciatus Curse keep on a brave face. He almost gave him credit for that one.

Beside him was his Aunt Bellatrix, and she was holding Granger's neck tightly to keep her still. He looked at Granger and saw she was staring at him. It wasn't her normal glare he had had to suffer from every day at Hogwarts but it was a pleading stare. He tried to tear his eyes away from hers but something deep beneath them made him linger a bit longer. It was then he realized what it was.

Fear.

He had never seen Granger so scared before. Draco mentally scoffed, he knew what was going to happen to her and she should be afraid. And it wasn't like he could help her. She was the one they wanted in the first place, and he wouldn't dare do anything that would piss off his family, much less the Dark Lord.

He tore his eyes away from Granger's and noticed his Aunt was holding someone else as well. Draco's heart stopped as his eyes landed on Luna Lovegood. Her face showed no fear or weakness as the others did. Instead she, just like Granger, stared straight at him. Her eyes were a reflection of his own, silver and matched perfectly with the white-blonde hair they both shared. He grew cold as she looked at him, and he wanted with every fiber of his body to stride across the room and take her in his arms away from his cruel Aunt.

Yes, he had fallen for Loony Lovegood. He had a while ago, back in his 5th year. At first he thought she was crazy like everyone said and her sugar-sweet voice always annoyed him when she managed to say hello to him in the halls every time they passed each other. But when Umbridge tried to get answers from her about Dumbledores Army and she gave none, he began to admire her. She wasn't a sodding Look-At-Me-I'm-So-Brave-Gryffindor like the rest of them, but a wise Ravenclaw and through the rest of his 5th year and all of his 6th he looked at her differently. He could never have told her or anyone else how he felt, not when they were both on completely different sides. He had left Hogwarts with the Death Eaters that night in the Astronomy Tower, and even though no one besides him would know how he felt he was happy she was safe.

Luna was not safe now. Not with Bellatrix's hand on her and her trapped in the Malfoy Manor filled with Death Eaters. She had left with barely any punishment for keeping quiet with Umbridge, but Draco dread she would not be so lucky with getting away with it this time.

He looked back into Luna's eyes and felt as though she knew every single thought that had just went through his mind. He tore his eyes away and focused on his Aunt.

"I thought you were just going for Granger," He stated.

"Aw, now don't be so upset Draco," His aunt teased. "We got her plus extra. This is a good twist to our plan. Now, Rookwood, Scarbior, take the boys to the cellar. This one as well." Bellatrix released Luna, shoving her to the ground. "We'll figure out what we want to do with them later."

Draco's smile tightened and he crossed his arms to keep his fists from clenching, despising the fact that Luna was being treated this way. His aunt must've noticed this, but taken it the wrong way. "Draco…" His aunt shoved Granger to Scarbior to hold and made her way to him. "Do you fancy the little blondie?" She whispered, circling him. "You know she doesn't put up that much of a fight. Why don't you take her?" Draco resisted the strong urge to wince. "Have a little fun with Loony."

"Pleasure," He said through clenched teeth. Before she could tell anything was amiss, Draco strode over to Luna and pulled her up furiously by the arm.

"Don't touch her!" Neville made a move, but Scarbior held him back with only one arm.

Draco shot him a glare. "Come on Loony, you're coming with me." He dragged Luna up and behind him; silently hoping Longbottom got his secret message.

_Shut up, I'm saving her._

When they reached his room, Draco thrust Luna inside and shut the door quickly behind them. He pressed his ear against it to make sure no one had thought to follow, and when satisfied no one had he turned around surprised to find Luna had not cowered in the furthest corner to get away from him. Instead she stood there, with the same expression she had had on downstairs in the room. Empty eyes staring through his.

"I'm not afraid of you," She said, reading his mind.

"You should be," He spat, "You're stuck in my house now, and it's my fault."

"Why is it your fault?"

"I'm the one who told them where Granger probably was. To go bring her here so we could find out where Potter is and what he's doing. That's why it's my fault. That's why you should be scared of me. Your life is in danger because of me."

"I know." She said.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What do you know?"

"That you wouldn't hurt me," Luna said, tilting her head innocently. "What else is there for me to know about us?"

Draco's entire body tensed with fear that she knew his secret. She knew. Salazar help him, she knew. "What _us_? There is no _us_."

"Whatever you say Draco," Luna said unconvinced. "Why did you bring me up here? I'd much rather prefer to be with Fred and Neville, even if it is in the cellar."

"I don't give a _damn_ what you prefer," He snapped. "You're up here because I was told to bring you here." _You're up here so I can make sure nothing bad happens to you._

"You brought me up here to shag didn't you?"

Draco winced. He hated how blunt she was. "Like I would ever touch you,"

"You're a terrible liar."

"Yes, I did okay?" He blurted, hating himself for how she could pry the truth from him so easily. "But we're not going to."

"I think Bellatrix expects us to. Or at least expects you to make me."

"Well she won't know, now will she?"

"Draco, just do it."

His jaw dropped, staring at her. Did she just ask him to shag her?

"Do it. If you don't you'll get in trouble and she'll think I managed to refuse you and then I don't know what she'd do to me." Luna said, eyes finally looking away from him. "I don't care. I'll do anything to stay alive. I have to for Ne-" Luna paused when she felt the mood between them change. "I have to stay alive."

"For Longbottom?" Draco laughed with dry humor. "Not much of a thing to live for I might say. Didn't know the two of you were shagging around together."

Luna shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me Draco? How you felt about me?"

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" He spit, trying to cover up his surprise.

"I think you should know you can't lie to me by now," She said. "I've known for a while actually. I was only wondering why you decided to keep it from me."

"Once I'm done with you, she'll take you." He said, avoiding her question. " She'll try to extract any information you have about Potter, and whether you give any of it up or not she'll kill you… Bellatrix. She'll cast you aside because she thinks your nothing."

"You don't think I'm nothing."

"What the hell does it matter what I think?" He said, stomping over to tower over her. "I'm evil, you're good. Despite all feelings I might have for you it doesn't change the outcome of what is going to happen to you. The only thing I can do I try to make it easier for you, and _shagging_ you just because you think it will keep you alive is not one of those things." _No matter how much I want to_.

Luna stared at Draco curiously for a moment before lifting herself up on the tips of her toes and planting a feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth. Part on his cheek and part on his lips.

"You should've told me," She whispered against his mouth, her breath mingling with his.

"It's too late now," He said, drawing back slowing in shock. "You're with Neville and the fates of both our lives are inevitable. They do not at all come close to being a part of one another."

"What's going to happen to them Draco? To Neville, Fred and Hermione?"

Draco looked at her, wondering how she could possibly have asked the question, certain she was going to get a truthful answer, and not bother to ask about herself as well.

"They'll be hurt," He said turning away. "And then they will die."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this chapter, honestly I'm so ashamed by it, I think it's terrible. I tried and tried to re-write it but this was honestly the best version. Sorry for the shitty update… The next chapter will be better I promise. If you actually make it through the chapter, thanks for reading and leave a review I guess. Love always (L)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter does have a small rape scene. Don't like, don't read.**

Bellatrix watched as her nephew left with Loony and turned her attention back to Rookwood and Scarbior. "I said take them to the cellar!" She barked, walking back over to Hermione. "I want to have a little fun with this one…"

"No, stop!" Fred wheezed, managing to speak. "Not her, take me instead."

"Shut up, Blood-Traitor," Bellatrix snapped. "You're next. Don't want to be too eager now."

With that Fred and Neville were dragged away, leaving Hermione alone with Bellatrix. They were thrust in the cellar, the gate slamming behind them, locking them in.

"We need to get try to get out of here," Neville said, gripping the bars of the cellar door. "They have our girls up there and I don't trust Mafloy with Luna…"

"Neville, help me up," Fred croaked. He hadn't moved from the floor since Rookwood had thrown him there. Neville rushed over and heaved his friend up. "I don't what that spell was, but I have a feeling if she had said the actual incantation I would be dead."

"Luckily you aren't. I'm still a little shaken," Neville said, referring to the curse he had suffered through. "But once the effects wear off I'm going to try and apparate out of here."

"Don't bother," Fred groaned, leaning against the cold wall to help him stand. "That would just be too easy. I don't suppose you've got an extra wand on you."

"No, they searched us anyways…We're stuck here." Neville said. "What do you think they want?"

"They said they had only wanted Hermione, but they couldn't leave us behind obviously. I'm pretty sure they're going to try to get her to tell them where Harry and Ron are and what they're doing. I wouldn't expect anything less for them to do to us."

"Problem is none of us know where they are…" Neville finished his sentence.

Suddenly shrieks could be heard from upstairs and they both winced. "That's Hermione," Fred said, body tensing. "Oh god I need to help her!"

Neville caught Fred just in time when he tried to move away from the wall. "Fred, you're too weak and there's no point in wasting your energy. The furthest you'll get is that cellar door."

Fred winced as Hermione's torturous screams reached his ears once more. His hands curled into fists imagining the worst possible imagines. "They are torturing her," He said through clenched teeth.

Neville saw the wounded look on his friend's face, and shut his eyes. He muttered something under his breath and suddenly all was quiet.

"I didn't know you could do wandless magic, Neville." Fred said, stunned by the sudden silence.

"I've been practicing, but I can't do strong enough to get us out of here." H admitted defeated. "Only some charms including a silencing charm. Here, let me try, maybe I can heal you. Maybe not fully, but at least a little."

Neville leaned over Fred and began to talk under his breath. Slowly Fred began to regain his strength. Fred didn't focus on his friend. Only on the silence surrounding them. He wasn't sure if he was happy for it.

Not knowing what was happening to Hermione was almost as terrible as hearing it.

Hermione watched fearfully as her last chance of getting out of there was dragged off, thrown and locked away deep inside the Manor away from her.

"Oh, I've got you now deary," Bellatrix mocked, walking slowly toward her, wand in hand. "Where are you going?" She asked, seeing Hermione stumbling backward.

Bellatrix flicked her wand and a strong spell hit Hermione, throwing her backwards. She fell hard and slid into the wall forcefully. Bellatrix stood over her, pressing the heel of her boot deep into Hermione's abdomen. She gasped at the sharp pain spreading through her body.

"That's only the start of it," Bellatrix said, pressing harder. "Tell me where Harry Potter is,"

"Never," Hermione rasped.

Bellatrix reached down and pulled her up by her hair. Hermione let out a scream as her scalp burned and was once again thrown across the floor. She could feel the bruise starting to form on her jaw line where it had connected with the ground.

In an instant, Bellatrix crossed the room and Hermione felt searing pain against her neck as her head was tilted up forcefully. She couldn't suppress the cry of pain and sobs that escaped her as Bellatrix was inches away from her face holding the tip of her wand against her throat. "Tell me!"

"I don't know!" Hermione cried. Anything to stop the burning coming from Bellatrix's wand. "I swear I don't know!"

Bellatrix thrust Hermione face back into the ground. She grabbed her neck, feeling the burn, knowing immediately it would scar.

"If you won't tell me maybe your Blood-Traitor boyfriend will,"

"No! STOP!" Hermione screeched, pushing herself up as Bellatrix walked casually away from her in the direction of the cellar.

"Ready to talk deary?" She asked slyly, turning around.

"I don't know!" She repeated, sobbing. "I swear I don't know where Harry is!"

Bellatrix tisked three times before continuing to walk away. "Scarbior!" She called him and it wasn't long before he appeared. "Go get the Blood-Traitor,"

"Ight, but what'll be me prize for helpin' ya snatch 'em?" Scarbior asked, crossing his arms.

Hermione let out a choked sob, dreading what they would do to Fred. She heard the question Scarbior asked but if she had continued staring at the floor for another second she would've missed his answer. Hermione looked up and saw the slight tilt of Bellatrix's head leaning towards her, and the gleam in Scarbiors eye was unmistakable.

He gave Hermione a half-grin and turned away, disappearing down some stairs. Hermione's eyes widened and heart stopped, knowing exactly what Bellatrix's head tilt had meant. She was beginning to crawl back as far as she could go away from where Bellatrix stood when Scarbior returned with Fred. It was then every impulse in her body made her run forward.

The same spell as before hit her, and Hermione was flown back again.

"Hermione!" She heard Fred shout her name. She struggled to sit up, the spell knocking out her energy, and saw him fighting against Scarbior to get to her. He looked better than he had when they arrived but his face was contorted in pain and anguish.

Bellatrix twirled her wand, conjuring ropes. They pulled at Fred, trying to wrap around him but he struggled, trying to resist. He scratched and tugged but they wouldn't budge and soon he found himself tied to one of the pillars in the vast room. Bellatrix glided over to him and said "_Silencio_," Fred felt his throat constrict and he knew he wouldn't be able to speak. Bellatrix grabbed his hair and pushed his head back against the pillar, and in a low voice said, "The spell will break only when you're ready to tell us where Harry Potter is. Until then, enjoy the show,"

Bellatrix pulled away and Fred saw what she was talking about. There in the corner of the room, Scarbior was walking slowly to Hermione as if he was stalking prey. She moved on her hands and feet, crawling back away from him as quickly as she can. Fred opened his mouth to shout but there was nothing, only the sound of his body struggling to get out of the non-resistant rope.

"No!" Hermione cried, when Scarbior grabbed and pulled her up. His body pressed against hers, trapping her in between him and the wall.

"Don't worry love," He whispered in her ear. His breathe was thin and chilly, nothing like Fred's heavy and warm breathe. "You'll enjoy this."

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, trying to shove him away, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the floor. He straddled her waist to hold her down but she clawed at him with her hands.

Pain spread through her head like wildfire, and she screamed against it, closing her eyes to shut it out. When it passed to a dull throb, she looked up to see Scarbior still leaning over her but now her wrists were pinned above her head by Bellatrix.

Tears welled in her eyes when she found herself completely restricted of movement. "NO!" Hermione screamed, knowing what was about to happen. "NO!"

Again pain, but this time it radiated from her cheek. Hermione didn't know if Bellatrix had slapped or punched her but boy, it was painful. "Do I need to put a silencing spell on you as well?" She spat, and Hermione felt the spit rain on her face.

"No," Scarbior answered, his hands beginning to roam. "No, I want to hear her scream."

Hermione whimpered as his hand slid under her shirt. His hand was rough and fast and she squirmed as if to move away but she couldn't. His hand slipped under her bra and began to fondle one of the mounds on her chest. He pinched and grabbed painfully. "Please," She begged. "Please, stop."

To her surprise, Scarbior did, but what he did next was worse. His fingers trailed down the sides of her body, till they reached the waistband of her jeans. Scarbior didn't stop there, he slid his hand under and Hermione's hips bucked. Her body reacted the opposite way of what she wanted. She didn't want to be touched there, not by him, not by anybody besides Fred.

"Did Freddie pop your cherry?" Bellatrix whispered into Hermione's ear mockingly. "Or are you nice and tight for Scarbior?"

Tears fell down her face, as she laid there on the floor being violated. Hermione whined as his fingers began to explore the virginal area beneath her knickers. She gasped when she felt his finger dip inside her. It wasn't from pleasure but from pain. "Stop!" She whimpered. "Stop, I don't want this!"

Fred watched in horror as Hermione lay on the ground, trapped beneath Bellatrix and Scarbior. He wanted to shout and scream and cry at them to stop. He wanted to ask them to take him instead, to torture him, anything so she wouldn't be hurt. But he couldn't speak, unless he gave away Harry and Ron's location.

Fred's body burned at the pressure he was applying to it with the rope, trying to get closer to Hermione. She lay there, crying and sobbing as he… as he _raped _her. That's when the biggest yell he had ever shouted escaped from his throat.

"STOP!"

Bellatrix snapped her head up to look at Fred. First she was shocked, and then she was smitten. "STOP HURTING HER!" He shouted. "PLEASE JUST STOP! I'LL TELL YOU!"

**A/N- Sorry for not updating yesterday guys! I had registration and I hung out with my sisters so I didn't finish this chapter on time, but I got it done now. I'm going to try and update tomorrow but it's the first day of school, but yeah just know they won't be every single day (even though ill try super hard!). Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's kind of angsty. Love always (L)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **


	11. Chapter 11

Whatever they were doing to Granger surely was bad because her screams reached Draco's ears. He knew whatever they had planned for her would be painful but he scolded himself for even flinching because she was a Mudblood.

"That's Hermione." Luna's gentle voice said, looking past Draco. "Isn't it?"

Draco didn't answer because a loud shriek sounded again, shouting "Stop."

It was defiantly Granger's voice.

"I need to help her." Luna made a move for the door but Draco stepped in front of her. "No, you're not going anywhere Lovegood."

"She's my friend Draco!" Trying to maneuver around him but failing.

"She's a filthy Mudblood is what she is!" He spat. "You're not leaving this room!"

Luna stopped trying to get around him for a moment and locked eyes with him. He expected to see anger in her but there was something else he couldn't identify. "Her blood is no different from yours and mine. They both smell of copper, both are red, and both run through every other witch, wizard, and muggle on this planet."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the realization that she was patronizing him. "Don't you dare compare her to me, her blood is filthy and yours might as well be too!"

Her eyes widened so slightly in shock that he wouldn't have been able to notice if they weren't standing so close to one another. "Very well, if that's what you think Draco, I can't change your mind." Once more she tried to reach the door, and this time Draco shoved her back.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" He bellowed, as she staggered away. "Don't you understand they'll hurt you as well!"

"Would you even care?" Luna's voice grew louder but was eerily calm. "Because I'm just another Pure-blood who believes in equality among all humans so now I'm classified as a Blood-Traitor right? Which I recall you said no later than 30 seconds ago was just as bad as a Muggle-Born." She took a step toward him. "One day you'll need her help, maybe not Hermione's, but a Muggle-Born's and you'll be grateful if they give it to you."

"I'll take a Mudblood's help only over my dead body," He scowled.

"Would you take it over mine?" Draco's scowl faltered and his body froze, stunned by her bizarre question. Before he could think of a response another cry reached them up on the second floor. "How can you not feel anything when you hear that?" Luna's eyes were tearing up as she looked into his again. "How can stand to just listen to another human being tortured like that?"

Draco tore his eyes away from hers, guilt rising up in his chest. "Perhaps you don't recall but I was the one who led the Death Eaters into the Astronomy Tower that night. I'm one of them now Lovegood, we have no feelings toward people like her. Towards people like Potter and Longbottom and the Weasley's."

"Like the people of Dumbledore's Army and the Order…" Luna cupped his face and turned it back to face hers. "People like me?"

His silver eyes found hers and his softened at the look of pure sadness in them. Another scream from Granger and Luna shut her eyes to hold back tears. "Draco? You said they were going to die… Neville, Fred and Hermione… What about me?" She opened her eyes once again. "Am…Am I going to die too?"

Her eyes beheld all that was true and his all that we false. He knew what was probably going to happen to her as well, Salazar knew he didn't want it to happen, but it would. He squeezed his eyes to get away from hers and pressed his forehead against hers. "They'll try to hurt you…" He whispered. "Bellatrix will and she might even make me hurt you, and there won't be anything I can do about it. All you can know is that whatever she makes me do, I don't mean it, I swear on my magic I won't mean it. She'll want to kill you…" He choked on his own words. "Eventually she will, but I'll do everything I can to make sure she won't… It was hard enough leaving you at Hogwarts knowing you would never know about me but now that you do, if something happens to you… I just won't let it happen." He pulled away and slowly opened his eyes. "Please understand that. Please _know_ that."

"I do," She whispered back, holding his gaze. For a moment he thought she might stand on the tips of her toes and kiss him. Not the half-on half-off, barely there kiss she gave him before but a real one, one that would leave a mark on him; not physically but emotionally. He wanted to kiss her, to know what she tasted like, to keep it to himself and only to himself as if no one else knew what it felt like.

But instead she wrapped her frail arms around his body, burying her head into his chest. So no, he might not know what she felt like on his lips tonight, maybe not ever. And even if he did and he savored her taste he had to remind him that she was Neville's, and that Longbottom would always hold her heart, even though she held his.

[]

Hermione didn't even know Fred said anything until Bellatrix let go of her wrists. She didn't question it and began clawing at Scarbior's face, screaming at him to let her go. She was fighting so ferociously he had to hold her down using both hands. More tears slid down her face from relief that his hand was no longer down her pants.

"Scarbior," Bellatrix hissed. "Out!"

He stopped the fight with Hermione and just held her wrists above her head once again, his hips keeping her body down and in place. He turned away and looked at the other witch "But I-"

"I SAID OUT!"

His face deflated, upset by the lack of time he had gotten. He turned back to Hermione and her chest heaved up and down in fright scared he might try one last thing. Scarbior leaned down, and it felt as if he was pressing all the way into her even though their noses were still inches apart.

"We'll finish this later lovely."

After everything that had happened, the torturous and humiliating events that occurred, in only the past 20 or so minutes, Hermione didn't know how she managed to muck up enough courage. Before she could comprehend, before she even knew it, her saliva was dripping slowly down Scarbior's face.

Unlike the blow from Bellatrix Hermione saw this one coming. The reel of his hand was so quick; her free wrist barely had time to block it. Scarbior's palm collided so hard with her cheek that her head whipped to side, her temple smashing into the floor.

The pain was blinding, her head throbbed and the pounding was so loud it blocked all her senses because she barely noticed when Scarbior had finally lifted off himself of her. Hermione rolled onto her side as all the pain washed over her once more. Her throbbing head, her back, her cheek and abdomen. She scrunched her legs to her chest and hung her head, hoping it would all pass soon.

Fred grunted against the ropes, wanting to run to Hermione and cradle her where she lay merely a few feet from him, but Bellatrix had her hand in his hair again, pushing his head back against the pillar and pointing her wand at his throat. "Now now, Traitor… Tell me where Potter is."

Fred looked down his nose at her. He didn't really think it through… If he gave her a location and she didn't find them no doubt she would do something even worse to Hermione. All he had wanted was for them to stop.

"Tell me!" She jabbed the wand, and he resisted the gag-reflex.

"The last time they contacted us they were in Parkhurst Forest," he blurted.

"How long ago?"

"About a month!" He replied. Everything he had said was a lie, but he needed to say something to buy some amount of time and he was trying desperately not to let it show in his eyes because they were being scrutinized by hers.

"Parkhurst forest?" Bellatrix tapped her wand against Fred's neck. "Alright, but we'll see just how badly you'll really want to tell us where he actually is when we don't find him…" Fred's entire body tensed noticeably and one corner of her mouth rose in a smirk, before swiftly walking away leaving Hermione curled on the floor and Fred still trapped.

"Hermione!" He did his best to wiggle out of his restraints once more, but it did no good, the ropes were magical and only grew tighter the more he resisted. "Hermione can you get up?" She didn't move at the sound of his voice, she only stayed in the same fetal position. "'Mione," He called her again softly. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise, not again." He wondered if she might've passed out but he could hear her soft sobs and his heart nearly broke in two. "'Mione, we'll get out of here. I'll do everything I can I swear I will…I'll get you out of here."

Hermione heard Fred's voice and where it usually soothed her it shook all the way to her bones. It killed her to know that since they were alone she could crawl over to him and possibly set him free. Then just maybe they could find and steal a wand, go find Luna, bust out Neville and hide away. Far, far away from this dreadful place.

But she just didn't have the strength.

Her chest huffed in spasms of sobs and she couldn't help but let his promises go in one ear and out the other. They were empty truths said only because that's what he knew she wanted to hear, just as what he had said moments earlier to Bellatrix was what she wanted. She knew he had lied because neither of them knew where Harry and Ron were, only that they were searching for Horcruxes somewhere around England. Bellatrix also knew he was lying but must've gone along with it to set them on edge. Hermione couldn't bear to think about what would happen once Bellatrix didn't find Harry and Ron and came back to finish her off.

She was going to die here. Hermione came to that conclusion curled up on the cold, hard floor. After she turns black and blue, is tortured and violated some more she, along with Fred, Neville, and Luna, would die here in a puddle of pain and suffer. She could already feel what felt like death lingering over her. It began to cloak her body, before finally sucking out all the feeling she had left. And then there was nothing.

**A/N: FINALLY! A new chapter I know it's kind of short-ish but I had some legitimate writers block here. Also don't hate me for the cliffhanger, I'll get around to chapter 12 soon but I'd like to remind you guys that I did start school (EW) and I can't update every day (DOUBLE EW). Yeah, oh and I know Luna and Neville are together and it seems like Luna is interested in Draco but I made the Druna thing sort of one sided. He loves her but she is just completely in love with Neville and just trying to help Draco and doing her best to find out what's going on and how to save her friends. Luna is a forgiving character and I know it can be mistaken for something else.**

**ALSO! If any of you guys have a tumblr, PLEASE, stop by mine (****.com/) and let me know you've read it and I'd love to follow you guys. Thank you so much for the Fav Stories, Fav Authors and Reveiws! It means so much! I'll do my best to update soon (L)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothings it's all J.K. Rowlings!**


	12. Chapter 12

Draco sat with his back against the door of the bedroom while Luna stood on the opposite side, touching and playing with little trinkets scattered about, hoping to ease her mind off of the fact her friends were being hurt downstairs. She picked up a ring that was lying on a dresser and brushed her fingers over it. The metal was cool and silver, shaped in a snake that when worn slithered around your fingers magically.

"I noticed you wore this a lot," Luna said in the silence. "It's quite an interesting accessory, if I had been placed in Slytherin I would've envied it."

Draco scoffed at the thought of Luna being placed in Slytherin. The girl was way too blunt to be cunning and to sweet, but as he looked at her the picture of her Slytherin-Self seeped into his mind anyways. He imagined her in her Hogwarts robes, dressed in silver and green instead of Ravenclaw blue. She already had the stony blue eyes but instead as a Slytherin they were sharp and cold instead of soothing. Her hair wasn't nearly as long, but still well passed her shoulders and her curls had been ironed out to straight strands of blonde. And long silver snake earrings brushed her chin, dangling from her ear, instead of those bloody radish ones she seemed to wear everywhere. Suddenly his hips twitched and his eyes fell away as he silently cursed himself.

"What were you thinking about?" Her head was tilted slightly as always when she asked a question.

"Nothing," Draco grumbled, pushing himself off the floor and leaning against the door.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?"

"Exactly, there's no more screaming."

Draco's eyes widened as he noticed the sudden silence. Quickly he spun around pressing his ear to the door, listening. He could hear the slow faint clicks of his Aunt's heels against the granite floor heading directly for his room.

He panicked.

"Quick," He turned and ran past Luna to the bed, tossing the covers over one another, as if someone hadn't left bed all day. "Do as I say, Bellatrix is coming."

Her eyes widened in fear and she nodded waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Strip to knickers, but cast aside your bra and leave your top on," Luna did so, pulling her jeans down her legs and kicking them aside, she unhooked her bra quickly, throwing it to the opposite side of the room and waited. Draco grabbed his wand and made slashing movements causing rips and tears to appear in her simple t-shirt. One sleeve fell off, most of the tears in the middle, and one rip along her chest exposing the top curve of her breast, so that if you pulled to tug it more it would reveal everything.

Draco tried not to stare there very long, and he reached down to ruffle her hair, pulling out the barrette. Her bangs fell to frame her face and his fingers lingered a bit longer than he planned feeling the natural soft bounce of her light blonde hair.

"_Draco-o-o…_" The taunting call from his aunt made him hurry up, ruffling her hair once more than pulling pack. Taking his wand out, he cast a warming charm on Luna, and suddenly, sweat began to trickle her brow and coat her body.

He pulled her lightly toward the bed, "Quick, under the covers," and she did so while he clambered on top, managing to strip his vest and button down white shirt and casting it aside just as his Aunt walked through the door.

Bellatrix slammed the door open striding in as if it were her own house and not her sisters. Draco snapped his head toward her, masking his face in a look of anger by narrowing his eyes. He was hoping Luna had gotten what he was trying to portray and he could see from the corner of his eye her pulling the covers to her chest and cowering back although he knew she wasn't faking. His aunt was known for being the scariest witch about.

"What do you want?" Draco snarled. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

His aunt tilted her head, wand against her lip examining the scene, taking in Luna's frazzled appearance and Draco's dominating position.

"You've only now managed to get her into your bed?" She trilled. "She must be more stubborn than I thought, should I teach her a lesson?" Draco watched as his aunt's eyes widened in anticipation, knowing the thought of Luna's withered and bruised body grew bigger in her mind.

"I can handle it perfectly well by myself," He snapped.

Bellatrix huffed. "Very well, I'll go pay Longbottom a visit."

Luna's eyes widened at the mention of Neville's name and made a move to get out of the bed purely on instinct. She wouldn't have gotten very far even if Draco hadn't pushed her back down. "Stay. Down." He hissed, glaring a warning down at her.

"Oh does Loony want to watch?" Bellatrix asked, watching as Luna curled back away from her. "Come now Draco, if she's so eager, I'll put on a little show."

Draco's body tensed and his Aunt's eyes caught his, challenging. He knew he had to do it, so Draco rolled off of the bed and re-dressed himself. Hating himself he grabbed Luna's wrist from under the blanket and pulled her out. She stumbled and began to resist, pulling back as he dragged her towards the door.

Without warning Draco turned to her and slapped his palm across her cheek so forcefully she would've fallen over if he had not been holding on to her. His hand stung and her face turned a bright red from where he stuck her. He had to resist the urge to let his eyes relax into remorse and keep them furrowed in front of his Aunt. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew if he didn't keep up the act she would've gotten much worse.

"Go on downstairs and move the Blood Traitor and Mudblood to the cellar and bring out Longbottom." Bellatrix said content with how Draco was handling her. "I need to go speak with your mother. Think you can manage that?"

Draco bit his tongue to make sure a harsh response didn't roll of his tongue. He knew how far he could push his Aunt before she snapped, she was as insane as everyone said and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to curse him for just a slip of the tongue. She did kill her own cousin after all. "Mum's in the study," He mumbled, before leaving his room, with Luna behind him.

Quickly he descended from the second floor to the first and hid in a tiny alcove, knowing no one would see them there. He turned to look at Luna and held her face in his hands. Her eyes stared back into his instead of shying away, as he gently rubbed his thumb over the bruise forming. "I'm sorry," The breath of his words cooled the sweat that still lingered on her forehead.

"It's alright. You warned me things would happen this way; that you would have to keep up a certain attitude. I understand,"

"Then I hope you understand that I need to keep it up around Longbottom and the others as well." Luna only nodded once again understanding and Draco couldn't help but bend down and place a soft kiss on her un-touched cheek. She didn't pull away but she didn't meet his eyes with her own again. "Alright then, let's go."

They slipped out of their hiding space and made their way to the room he knew the others were. It was all the way at the back of the house and the cellar was just down the stairs beside it. Draco held Luna's upper arm in his left hand and his wand in his right. He wasn't sure exactly where they were inside so he was ready in case the Weasley decided to ram him.

When he entered the room he didn't expect to see what he did. His grip tightened on Luna to keep her from running because Granger lay in a heap on the floor, body curled. Her arms were black and blue and she had bruises all along her jaw-line. Her face was pale and she didn't move. The Weasley did not end up running at Draco for he was trapped to one of the mass pillars in the room by magically enchanted ropes. Rough burns were slashed across his arms and his body lay weak, obviously from trying to escape.

"Go," Draco grunted, pushing Luna toward Granger. "Pick her up. Dead or not she's still going in the cellar." Luna stumbled casting a fearful look over her shoulder, then ran over to kneel beside her friend. Gently she brushed back Hermione's curls and examined her. She looked on the verge of death. A chill ran down Luna's back as she leaned over and searched for a pulse in such a familiar way. Unlike when she found her mother, Luna heard the soft _thump- thump_ of her friend's heart, but it was slow.

Luna and Hermione were both slim but Hermione was taller so she struggled to scoop her under her arms. Only a few feet away Draco was looking at Fred, he was hanging limply and Draco noticed he must've drifted off. Slapping his cheek, the Weasley stirred and lifted his head as if it weight three tons. His dull exhausted eyes connected with Draco's and he saw something there he had never once seen in either of the Weasley Twins eyes.

"I swear to Godric I'm going to get you for this Malfoy," The anger flaring with every word. "You, your dad, your bloody aunt. All of you."

"I never thought you to be as funny as everyone said but I must admit that's a rather hilarious joke." Draco said dryly. He undid the bindings around Fred but pointed his wand straight at him once more. "One wrong move I'll hex you all the way to Scotland."

He tensed and obeyed because he stood no chance against Malfoy with a wand. The tip pressed into his back as he was forced to move towards the stairs that led down to the cellar. Luna managed to pick up Hermione but all she did was walk over to Fred and place her in his arms.

Draco's eyes narrowed when she disobeyed the order he had given her. Now he was obligated to show some form of punishment. Once again he grabbed Luna this time gripping so tight his nails dug into her arm and drew blood. She let out a tiny yelp but bit her lip.

"Walk Weasley," He ordered. Draco followed his grip still tight on Luna and wand poised. Longbottom must've heard them coming because his face was contorted in anger and his hands were wrapped tightly around the barred door.

"_Everte Statum!_" The orangish-green light darted from Draco's wand tip and hit Neville through the bars. The spell threw him all the way back across the cellar, and he hit the back wall with a loud _THUMP _on his side. "_Alohomora._" The door unlocked and he nudged the Weasley inside. He went in with surprisingly no resistance, walking in and settling in the corner absorbed in nothing but the fact that Granger was curled in his arms.

"Get up Longbottom," Draco hissed. Neville stood, his lip already swollen from the collision. "My aunt wants a word with you,"

"Fight me Malfoy," He spit back, slowly standing and making his way toward him but his eyes were fixated on Luna. "Nuh-uh!" Draco wrapped his arm around Luna's chest and tapped his wand against her throat.

Neville stopped his advance his eyes flickering from Luna to Draco. "What did you do to her?" He asked, looking over her exposed and messy body. "What the _fuck_ did you do to her!"

"Exactly that," Draco snapped. "Now don't make it any harder Longbottom. If you don't go to my Aunt she'll come to you. And she might just think it'll be more entertaining if she actually makes Loony live up to her names full potential."

Neville's jaw tensed and he reluctantly walked by Draco, heading up the stairs. As they entered, so did Bellatrix. Rage flared in Neville as it did every time he laid eyes on her but did nothing that would provoke her to even think of harming Luna.

"Longbottom," She trilled, and Draco stood off to the side with Luna. "Still hurting from the last round are we?" Neville didn't answer, only stared her down. Bellatrix flicked her wand, and only a grunt escaped from Neville as he clenched his fists and winced. "No point in trying to fight it. The pain will take over eventually, just as it took over your parent's."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT M-" Neville's outburst caused him to lose focus and once again he was hit with Bellatrix's trade mark curse. He fell screaming, withering on the floor.

Luna watched and tried to move to him but Draco held her back. "Don't make it worse," he hissed. "Stay back."

"Longbottom, still bitter about that are you?" Bellatrix teased, pacing around him as he gasped for breath. "Let's see how long you last before you cracked like your parents. Didn't take them very long, gave in to it eventually."

"They never would've done that! And neither will I, I'll fight you every step-" Neville was cut off as his body went into a fit of spasms and his neck strained trying to keep from screaming.

Luna's eyes filled with tears as her, not only best-friend but boyfriend as well, lay mere feet away from her being hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. She gazed on as each curse came right after another before he was nothing but in a panting heap. She knew the effects the Cruciatus Curse had on people because of what Neville had told her of his parents; insanity, memory loss, seizures and internal bleeding.

"Stop her," Luna whispered so only Draco could hear. "Please, stop her."

"You know I can't do that."

"I don't care, Draco, _please_ make her stop!" She breathed, tears running down her face when she noticed Neville didn't move after the last curse wore off. Draco didn't reply telling her silently that he couldn't do such a thing.

"If you won't I will," She whispered determined. Once again Draco had to react quickly to keep her in place but this time she fought against him. "Let me go!" She cried, trying to reach Neville's body. Again he was hit by the curse but this time he screamed so loudly Luna was sure she'd gone deaf. "Stop it! _Please_ stop it!" She shouted at Bellatrix, and the witch shot her a smug smile enjoying Luna's distress.

"Stop fighting!" Draco said in her ear harshly, struggling to keep arms wrapped around her torso. She didn't succumb, she pushed at his arms to free her and get to her lover, and Draco couldn't possibly remember a time seeing Luna so out of control and wild. "No! Stop! Leave him alone!" She yelled, tears running freely down her face. She couldn't bear seeing him hurt. Beaten down once more after so many years of it and the thought of him going insane and all that they had shared would be lost made her lose all her composure.

"You're making it worse!" He warned.

"_I LOVE HIM!_" She screamed as she finally ripped herself from Draco and ran toward Neville. She brushed his dark hair back from his face and examined him. His eyes were glazed over and the shifted back and forth as if they couldn't really focus on anything.

"Neville," She cooed. "Neville please, please be okay."

"…Luna?"

Pain hit her like a train throwing her into a brick wall and her vision blurred making her forget what was going on for the moment. Her eyes snapped shut and she thought she had resisted the urge to scream but the far off sounds of strangled cries were definitely hers. All her strength escaped her and she fell against Neville their bodies twitching against one another from the after-shock of the torture curse.

Draco's eyes narrowed at his aunt and the wicked grin that had crept across her face at the two lovers in a painful pile on the ground. Every molecule in his body vibrated with such force due to the fact he managed to stand still as she hit Luna with the curse. He almost forgot about everything he had said to her in the bedroom earlier about acting and ran over but then he reminded himself that it would be ever worse if he did so.

"Bellatrix."

A calm but icy voice called from the door frame and Draco turned to find his mother standing there in full view of the scene. "I think you've had enough fun for today sister. Lucius is waiting for you."

Bellatrix's smile faltered. "I was only just getting started."

"You have somewhere else to be." Her sister stated. "I suggest you leave now."

With an exasperated sigh, Bellatrix apparated without as much as a second glance to anyone else in the room. "Take them back down to the cellar." Draco's mother ordered him.

"I'll take Longbottom," He agreed. "But take Lovegood back to my room."

"I know what's going on Draco." His mother said, and his eyes snapped to meet hers. "It's been quite obvious and frankly now is the worst time to be obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, and you'll be wise to follow my advice." She warned, walking to Luna and prying her away from Neville with ease. "Be glad you're my son and not you're Aunts. But I'll only be telling you once. Be careful about your actions, because you'll only end up hurting yourself by hurting her."

**A/N: Hey there! First off thank you SO MUCH! To everyone who has reviewed and favorited the story/me as an author! **

**Second: Sorry it took me awhile for this chapter but hey it's long so that's my excuse. This was a big Druna/Nuna chapter and I really didn't like that it seemed like Luna liked Draco so I hoped I displayed the Neville/Luna relationship well. Also I'd like to apologize for POV changes, it was hard with having so many different characters in one chapter. And Luna was slightly OOC when Neville was being tortured but honestly I think anybody would lose their cool if the person they loved were being tortured right in front of them. That's all I really have to say for now. Thanks for reading and please review. Love always (L)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They had been at the Malfoy Manor for a week and there was still the same chance of getting out of there then as they had had before. Slim to none. Fred was usually optimistic but he couldn't stop the feeling of dread that they would die here whether by a Death-Eaters hand or by trying to get out. He didn't know what Malfoy was doing with Luna but he hadn't seen her since and Neville hadn't done anything either. He has been sitting in the corner beside the cellar door muttering to himself and Fred couldn't help but think Neville was beginning to give up.

Hermione was the worst. She had barely said a word after what Scarbior did to her and Fred cradled her and shushed her to sleep most of the time. It had only gotten worse because two days after the first time he had came for her again, tearing Hermione from his arms and dragging her away to Merlin-knows and doing horrible things. She had come back just as traumatized as the time before and he hadn't come back for her since. The only good thing that has happened since they arrived was Bellatrix has been absent the entire week. Every time Fred thought about it he feared she'd be back any second to _Avada Kedavra _them all for sending her on a wild goose chase after Harry, but he reminded himself, that even for a few days, it was worth not having her there.

The only people who had remained at the Malfoy Manor were Scarbior, Malfoy and his mother. Fred mostly saw Malfoy's mother because she came down every day with some water and food. The water was always sickly warm and the food was leftovers from what seemed like weeks ago but Fred took it anyway. He seemed to be the only one still trying to fight against their situation. He always set a portion of the food next to Neville but he only ignored it refusing to eat. Today he actually managed to drink some of the water and Fred viewed it, naively, as progress.

"Hermione love," She was curled up beside him, head resting on his thigh. "'Mione, wake up." She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Fred?"

He managed a small smile. "Of course, now sit up, you need to drink this." He held up a small glass and gingerly she took it between her two hands sipping it until there was no more. "Thank you. I'd like to go back to sleep now." Hermione went to put her head back down but Fred pulled her up slightly.

"You've been sleeping too much Hermione," He said. "You're going to lose all your strength if you sleep it away."

"What do I need strength for?" She sighed. "We're fighting a losing battle."

"Hermione," Fred took his chin softly between his fingers and made her look at him. "We'll get out of here. I promise, maybe with a few bumps and bruises but we'll be alive and we'll be _together_."

Hermione closed her eyes but tears slipped out beneath her eyelids anyways. "A few bumps and bruises Fred? It's more than that, it's so much more than that…" Immediately Fred wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She sobbed into his shirt and he placed his chin on top of her head, hugging her tightly. _How daft was I?_ He asked, mentally berating himself.

"Please Fred," She mumbled into his torso. "Please believe me."

"'Mione?" He asked as she pulled away from him but still well within his embrace.

"I love you. I love you and all I want is for us to get out of here and love each other. Please, if you didn't believe me before believe me now when I say it."

Suddenly it was if 50 tons were placed on his shoulder as the night of their fight, nearly two weeks ago, come rushing back to him. How he rejected her. How they had fought over those three little words and he had stormed out leaving Hermione in her room pleading for him. How he spent hours at the lake thinking everything over. He remembered how he thought someone had to say those words with confidence, not as if they were afraid of them.

And Hermione was afraid. In her eyes, the fright was there but so was the confidence. She had the confidence that she truly believed in the words she'd just said. She was only afraid because she knew she had waited too long to say so.

"I love you too," He replied, pressing his forehead against hers. "And I'm not saying it because of where we are and what had happened to us but because of what had happened _between_ us. I fancied you for a long time before and it was absolutely daft of me to be mad at you before. If I had known this was going to happen I would've made those three days the best they could've been."

"People fight, Fred, and we've forgiven each other." She said, breathing onto his neck. "We have to make the best of it." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips for the first time since they made up. Her lips were slick with the water she'd drunk and his were cracked from lack of but the sensations were still there.

They broke apart when the sound of heavy footsteps from the floor above echoed into the cellar. Hermione stiffened and Fred's hold on her grew tighter. They knew whose footsteps those belonged to. Draco's never made any noise and his mother's were soft clicks from her heels. No these were thick, determined, boot-heavy steps. Hermione clutched Fred's already crinkled shirt. "No, no no," She muttered. "Don't let him take me Fred, please, please don't let him."

Freds heart clenched in fear. Scarbior might not be as strong as Fred but he had a wand and there was almost no way to beat that. Last time he tried to coax Neville out of his catatonic state and ask him if he could perform "_Expelliarmus_" wandless but he had gotten no reply. "I'll try Hermione," He said, not wanting to make a promise he could not keep. "I swear I'll try."

The lock on the cellar door clicked and Fred saw his wand before he saw Scarbior. His already-there grin grew bigger as he saw Hermione curled up in Fred's arms and he stalked forward.

Fred stood, pulling Hermione up with him and pushed her behind him so he stood tall in front, positioning himself between him and Scarbior. "You're making this too easy." Scarbior sneered and with a flick of his wand, Fred flew into the wall to his right. He slammed hard into it, but didn't fall, managing to get back up. He looked back and saw Scarbior's hand already reaching for Hermione. "Get away from her," Fred attempted to run to them but Scarbior held his hand out, casting a spell, and nailing Fred back against the wall. With his other hand, he grabbed Hermione's wrist and began to pull.

"Stop fighting, love." He said as he managed to peel Hermione from the wall. "The faster you come the faster it'll be over with."

Hermione noticed his double innuendo and only fought against him harder. Her eyes pleaded for Fred, but they both knew he could do nothing stop Scarbior. "NEVILLE!" She shouted, as she was dragged towards the cellar door. "Neville! PLEASE! Please help me!"

Her friend did nothing. Both of her companions were helpless, and the spell on Fred wore off far after she'd pass the ironic safety of the cellar's door. Fred was dangerously correct. All the sleeping Hermione did had made her weak because Scarbior was able to gain control over her easier than the time before and it struck fear into Hermione. She fought against him, every time he took a step further from the cellar and closer to the bedroom residing on the second floor. But it did no good. She couldn't even hit him hard enough to make him flinch, and when she settled for scratching she got nowhere.

With the same familiar sense of falling Hermione, once again, found herself on the floor of a guest bedroom with Scarbior blocking the door and standing over her. She made the mistake of staying down last time, so she stood up quickly, deciding that she would not cower in the corner. That she would actually attempt to physically fight him.

He stepped towards her and she closed the distance to shove him back. She succeeded if only for a few moments, but before she knew it, her wrists and entire body was pinned against the wall. "Fiesty today are ya? That's alright, I like it rough to ya'know."

"You're disgusting." She sneered.

He only returned the look and his free hand began to move to her jeans. They were the same jeans she'd been wearing for a week, and for the two other times he'd assaulted her, so he knew how to un-buckle them without looking. Hermione attempted to push him away by using her body, but he only took her breasts pushing against his chest in a different manner. "Don't worry love, I'll get there."

"Not if I bite your fingers off."

"Ya won't be talking so mean once I make you incapable of speech in a moment." Hermione was about to respond when his hand began to touch her and she bit her lip. _I won't beg. I won't beg._ She chanted in her mind and she tried to wiggle away. She gasped as he pushed into her harder painfully making her gasp.

"The more you fight, the more it will hurt." Scarbior pulled away and threw Hermione on the ground before pressing his weight onto her one more time. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from screaming as he continued his assault. One part of her told her to fight against him. To fight him with every ounce of strength she had left. But the other said not to beg, or scream or cry and just wait for it to be over.

She endured the heavy touching and painful massages and when she felt him finish with his usual routine she waited for him to throw her back down to where she truly wanted to be, with Fred in the cellar. She felt his body pull away from hers and anticipated the harsh tug from the floor, but instead there was none. Hermione covered her exposed chest and sat up to pull on her shirt but then she looked up.

Scarbior was still smiling the same evil grin, as his hands then began to unbuckle his own jeans. Hermione's fell open in shock, before scrambling quickly away. Her back hit the bedroom door and she quickly got up hoping she could get the door open in time, but instead a force pulled her back. Her half-naked body was now pressed against his and Hermione lost it. She shoved him so hard he stumbled backwards. He no longer smiled; an angry scowl was there instead. He managed to grab her arm and pull her to the ground, but Hermione did her best to crawl away. When he grabbed her ankle, she kicked back hard and was pleased to hear the bone-crunching impact of her foot and his face. She staggered getting up and fell against the door frame, she turned the door knob so hard she sent a wave of pain into her wrist. The door was locked.

Hermione then did the thing she promised herself she wouldn't. She began to pound on the door, screaming. "FRED! FRED! HELP ME! ANYBODY! LUNA! PLEASE! HELP ME! DRACO! PLEASE! ANYBODY!" Tears of frustration rolled down her face because she knew, although everyone could hear her, no one would come.

Scarbior groaned and Hermione spun around, pressing against the door. He was cradling his injured nose and rising slowly. That's when Hermione noticed his wand, hanging loosely from his other hand. Making a split-second decision, she lunged and managed to swipe it from him.

"_ALOHOMORA!"_ She had just enough time to shout the incantation and hear the door unlock before she felt a harsh grab on her skull and found herself on the floor. She attempted to push herself back up but her wrist was weak and snapped from the pressure. Hermione let out an ear-splitting shriek as the pain temporarily blinded her.

Scarbior lay on top of the crying Hermione and pinned her to the ground. "OW!" She screamed, as he gripped her broken wrist so tight, it began to bleed. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the door of the bedroom, only mere feet away, unlocked and ready to open if she could get up. But she couldn't. She was frozen by fear by the look on Scarbior's face. His nose was dripping with blood and his lip was curled into a nasty smile as he began to plunge into Hermione.

*beat*

Draco had heard Scarbior and Granger in the spare bedroom that was beside his own when they entered and he scoffed when he realized there was barely any noise this time, unlike last, and maybe the idiot snatcher had finally managed to cast a proper silencing charm.

Draco sat on his bed, with his back against the wall, staring at Luna who was curled in the corner. A pillow and two blankets lay beside her for she'd refused anything Draco had offered her in a display of feelings that she was still angry at him. It'd been a week since Bellatrix had hit her with the Cruciatus Curse and she barely said anything to him. She'd been unconscious for a while then once she had woken up she pleaded with Draco to let her see Neville, and when he refused she simply began to ignore him.

_THUMP_.

Draco jumped and turned around to look at the wall which had just made that noise. He pressed his ear against it to listen for another sound, but the one he heard next was clear enough. "FRED!" The scream was so loud that it burst between the walls separating them and into his ear as if he was right beside her. Draco gritted his teeth; Granger's screams set him on edge. "ANYBODY! LUNA! PLEASE!" Draco's eyes shifted and noticed Luna didn't even stir at the strangled sound of her name coming from her friend's mouth. He stood, grabbing his wand and was about to cast his own silencing charm when something he heard made him stop.

"HELP ME! DRACO! PLEASE!"

His own name was being forced out between Granger's lips in desperation and he couldn't remember a time when she'd ever called him Draco. He clenched his fist around his wand, hesitating slightly, before opening up his own bedroom door and storming into the one beside his.

The site he walked in on was something more disturbing then he imagined. The Snatcher hovered above Granger with his pants around his ankles and she lay beneath him with nothing but knickers and a matted shirt on. Tears were streaming down her face as her head was turned to the side, trying to escape Scarbior's face. Draco had paused too long because then the Snatcher looked up at him and asked, "Yeah, whatchya want?"

"I want you to learn how to use a bloody silencing charm," He snapped. "Thought you were good with your wand."

"Oh I am," Scarbior sneered, leaning down into Hermione. "And this one's about to find out exactly how good I am." Hermione whimpered and recoiled from his domineering distance.

Draco noticed how terrified she was, more so than when she had first arrived with the others a week ago, and he pressed his middle finger into his skull closing his eyes. "Leave, Scarbior." He said with a sigh.

The Snatcher looked up shocked for a moment. "What?"

"I said leave!" Draco's eyes opened and he repeated his words harshly. "I don't want any more noise, nor do I want the image of you violating the Mudblood in the room next to mine."

Scarbior didn't move, but Hermione turned and looked upon him with curious eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself, Scarbior. This is my house, now when I say leave, I mean _leave_."

"Very well," Scarbior stood and re-dressed himself quickly using his wand. "It only means she'll have something to look forward to the next time I come for her." Draco rolled his eyes pathetically as Scarbior brushed past him and left the room. That's when he turned to Granger. She'd barely moved, only sitting up now and cradling her wrist for some odd reason.

"Get up Granger, I'm not going to carry you," He sneered. She didn't move. "What's the matter with you?"

"I've got a broken wrist Malfoy," She said. "I can't very well move."

"What? Does a broken wrist also mean broken legs? Move, Granger."

She sighed and used her good hand to grab onto the dressers edge to help her up. She was going as fast as she can, but it wasn't fast enough for Draco. "Pathetic," He mumbled, striding across and hauling Granger up by her shoulder. Her injured hand hit the dresser on her way up. "OW!" She screamed, biting her lip at the pain.

"Like I said, bloody pathetic,"

"How about you heal it then?" She snapped, through her tears.

"I don't waste my magic on filthy little Mudbloods like you Granger."

"I guess I'll just stay here then." She took the edge of her shirt and began to dab away the blood from where Scarbior had cut her.

Once again, Draco found himself looking upon a sight he never would have imagined. Granger was cleaning away blood from her wrist. Red blood. _Her_ blood.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Never seen blood before?"

For once Draco didn't have a snarky response. He only continued to gaze at her wrist, wondering how it could possibly be so identical to his own. The same color, the same texture, the same _everything_. She stopped cleaning her wound, and looked up at Draco. "Oh," She said. "You've never seen a Muggle-Born bleed before have you?" The look upon his face gave her the answer. "Am I still a Mudblood to you, Malfoy? Even though it's exactly the same as yours?"

"Shut up, Granger," He snarled, finally drawing his eyes away. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Says you. You've been calling Muggle-Borns Mudbloods all this time yet you never knew that we all bled the same way. Could you really be so naïve as to think we would bleed mud?" Once more, he was caught without an answer and she decided to drop it and let him ponder over it for a while.

"Malfoy," She whispered tentatively. "Thank you."

"For what?" He growled.

"For stopping Scarbior."

Draco's hands clenched un-clenched, then clenched again. "Whatever, maybe next time when he comes for you you'll learn how to keep your bloody mouth shut because I won't be coming to your rescue again."

"I wasn't aware it was a rescue," She said, looking up at him. "I thought you meant it when you told him your reasons."

Draco mentally punched himself for letting his words slip. "Loony wouldn't shut up about you, now drop it will you, Granger?" She nodded and stood up, holding her injured arm. Draco stared at it wondering how badly it hurt, because it was still bleeding and now swollen.

"I've had worse," She said, following his gaze. "No use wasting your magic on a Mudblood right Malfoy?"

His words did a 180 and hit him right back, bringing a strange feeling to his gut. "Walk Granger," He ordered, pushing her in front of him and out the door. "Enjoy your time with Weasley because I can assure you Scarbior will be coming back, and this time I'll just cast my own silencing charm to ignore your screams."

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry for the delay, but I think I can officially say I will be updating once a week because of school. Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, but I actually got in some dramione. Hint hint. Anyways, I noticed I lost some readers :( I think it's because I veered away from the lovey-dovey but this is a Romantic Tragedy, but don't worry cause I'll still work it in there. Anyways stay tuned because my next chapters are going to be super interesting and you will want to kill me :/ Thanks for reading and please leave a review, they make my day! Love always (L)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Draco was walking the corridors around the Manor after shoving Granger back into the cellar, making his way to the back of the house. He grabbed his jacket and scarf off of the hooks beside the back door, and went outside. The chill of later November bit at his face and he quickly buttoned the jacket, thankful he remembered the scarf as it was snaked snugly around his neck.

Behind the Manor was a vast garden, with walls of brush identical to the ones in the front yard. He wove his way through the giant maze, yet knowing exactly where he was going, and making sure to step on every crunchy leaf along the way, enjoying the sound of it breaking. He glanced over his shoulder and was satisfied to see only the second floor of the Manor. It might be his home, but lately it hadn't felt like it. The Death-Eaters had taken over and now he had nowhere to go to escape from the war and its warriors. He saw his own bedroom windows from where he stood and noticed the lights were on, when he hadn't left them. He frowned, knowing Luna was awake wandering around his room because she couldn't get out. He had made sure of it.

"Damn it Draco," He cursed to himself. He turned away from the window but not away from his thoughts. For a year he managed to keep his feelings for Lovegood secret and in one day she'd gotten him to confess and break down every wall he'd ever built to letting someone inside. Everyone knew him as a cold person, and he was until Luna came along. It repulsed him at the idea of how soft he was around her but also made him happy, knowing that she wouldn't endure his crude behavior as others did. Well, at least while they were alone. Not even then, since the whole Longbottom incident. Draco supposed it was his fault, but then again it wasn't. He couldn't possibly have stopped his aunt, otherwise she would've known for sure what was going on, and because he knew she'd already suspected something. You couldn't get almost anything past her. Though he was as glad as everyone else that she had gone, if Bellatrix had stuck around Luna might be in even worse shape. He supposed this was the better end of the deal and would cope with her resentment, at least for a little while longer.

Draco took a left and came to what was the center of the garden, in a circle shape, and in the middle was a small, simple, yet graceful, fountain with five water-ways; one on the top and one on each sides. Also in the middle was Narcissa, and Draco froze. He was about to turn around but she saw him first. Her hair wasn't pinned back as usual but instead fell with soft, natural curls, around her face, the black mixing quite nicely with the blonde.

"Sorry Mum, I'll be going," Draco muttered, but she slowly shook her head and patted the stone slab of the fountain she was sitting on. He debated on joining her or ignoring her and walking away but in the end he reluctantly joined his mother's side. Her blue eyes connected Draco's. For a moment his head rushed with thoughts and memories of the past few hours, about Luna and Granger and his Aunt. Quickly he shook his head to clear his mind and it worked. Anyone else would've suspected déjà vu but Draco knew better than that.

"What'd you do that for?" He snapped, accusing of her of legilimency, the art of mind penetration.

Draco's mother didn't deny it. "Because I could tell you were upset and you went to leave so quickly, that I knew if I had asked what was wrong you wouldn't tell me."

"Well then there you go," He grumbled. "You know everything now. Happy?"

"Are you?" She asked.

Draco slammed his fist next to him. "I'm sick and tired of everyone turning my words around on to me!" He stood up forcefully facing away from his mother.

"Why did you help the Mudblood?"

"You invaded my thoughts." He said, snapping around. "You didn't see my reasoning in there?"

"You felt something for her."

"I felt nothing besides pure annoyance," He huffed. " but for once it was Scarbior's fault. She just got lucky today, it won't happen again."

"Even if she says you're name again?" His mother raised on eyebrow. Draco winced, and didn't reply. He knew if he denied it she still wouldn't be convinced. "What about Lovegood?" She asked.

"What about her?" He snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me," His mother warned, standing up as well and walking towards him. "And don't bother trying to hide it either, I warned you last week, I know you feel something for her and you will answer my question." Draco stared at his mother, reading her mind, and waiting for the inevitable. "Do you love her?"

He knew it was coming but he halted when thinking of the answer. Love? Did he love Luna? He liked her, he really did, but love he didn't know. He wants her to be safe, to be happy and secure but most of all he wants her to have all that with him. Was that love? He got jealous every time he saw her with Longbottom or even Potter back in their 5th year. Is that love? He adored her hair and eyes, both features; similar to his own but she possessed them in a different way. A unique way, and that's what she was, _unique_ and unlike everyone else. At first he thought it was foolish that she wore every-day muggle clothes whenever she had a chance, and always having those ridiculous radishes hanging from her ears, then began to admire her ability to stand out at Hogwarts, amongst all the others.

Draco's eyes registered movement and his thoughts stopped as he watched his mother turn away from him. "What you don't want my answer?"

"I already know your answer, Draco." She said, giving him a knowing smile. "If you didn't love her you would've said so right away instead of pausing and going over all the things you liked about her."

Draco's fist clenched with fury at how easily his mother could read his mind, even without legilimency, and it was really beginning to get on his nerves. His mother noticed and she walked over to him, gently taking his hands in hers, coaxing them to relax. "I don't know what you're so agitated about Draco. Keeping it all in and denying it won't do anything but cause you suffrage. I'm your mother; you don't have to keep things from me. Just talk to me, because I know you need to sweetheart."

He tried to take his hands away, narrow his eyes and walk from his mother but he couldn't. She was the only one who was truly there for him, and here she was offering to listen to his problems and if he didn't take the opportunity they might possibly crush him. "Alright, fine, I love Luna. Does that make me insane?"

His mother smiled, placing her palm against his cheek. "Of course not dear, I just

hope you know what will happen-"

"Of course I know what will happen!" He blurted, anguish seeping through his words. "And there's nothing I can do about it, Mum. She wasn't even _supposed_ to be here, none of them, only Granger and its all Aunts fault for bringing them. I'm not even helping her, keeping her locked up and away from her pathetic friends, and though I could care less about them, I can see that it's hurting her. I don't want that, I don't want her to be hurt but there's absolutely no way in avoiding it is there?"

"No, there isn't," His mother spoke quietly. "But maybe what you can do is make her comfortable Draco. If it's seeing her friends that will make her happy and then will make you happy then move them from the cellar. We've got enchantments everywhere, they can't leave. It will make her feel more comfortable."

"That's absurd." He stated quickly.

"I'm only making suggestions Draco; I'd prefer if they stayed were they were but I'm thinking of you." She gave him a reassuring smile, and gently tugged at his coat. "Her fate may be set in stone but until then you can make things easier, now come on, she's awake you want to go see her don't you?"

Draco looked back at the Manor, catching a glimpse of Luna's blonde hair by the window as she passed. "Yeah," He fell in step with his mother. "I do."

*beat*

Luna had woken up to find Draco wasn't in the room as he usually was. She'd been avoiding him for the past week, well not avoiding because he pretty much limited her whereabouts, but ignoring him. It's been a week since she's seen Neville and she didn't even know if he was okay. She was still hurting from the torture curse and she'd only been hit with it once, Neville had endured it repeatedly and the damage could be permanent.

She had to see him.

Even though she knew the door would be locked anyways, she tried it. Same with the window, and even though she searched every square inch of the bedroom, she knew it was a waste of time because Draco always had his wand on him. "Rowena, help me find a way out of here!" Luna pleaded angrily, kicking the pillows Draco had laid beside her when she was asleep.

Before she could stop herself, Luna went right over the pillows brushing them off. It was her best feature and her fatal flaw, her ability to be extremely kind. She surprised herself at how long she managed to stay mad at Draco. At least how long she managed to _convince_ him she was mad, when in truth she'd consciously forgiven him a few days after the incident. Maybe it was her ability to be completely oblivious to other things that helped her ignore him but it was starting to get harder.

He tried to hide his feelings from her at first but she'd broken that wall quickly. She knew the lack of communication between them was hurting him, because she was able to watch him discreetly without him knowing and the pain was evident on his face. It was when she first began to ignore him that it hit her so hard, how wrong many people were about Draco. Sure, he hated Harry but everyone has people they dislike. Sure he doesn't like Muggleborns, it's the way he was raised and just because he's cold to mostly everyone didn't mean he was incapable of other emotions. Such as pain, that she'd witnessed and love that she also had seen. Love directed toward her. He wasn't so self-centered; he worried deeply for her and her well-being even if those of her friends didn't even cross his mind.

Luna sighed, sat down and leaned her head against the wall opposite of the door. It wasn't his fault what had happened that day with her and Neville, it was Bellatrix's. He'd been holding her back for her own safety and she'd known that, but as much as Draco was concerned about her, Neville will always be her priority first and it was killing her not being able to see him. They spent almost all their time together, and a few days, much less a week, would've driven her mad.

Luna heard the door open and she looked up, seeing Draco stand in front of her. With his arms crossed, he jerked his head and said, "Come on."

"Where?"

"Don't question me, just get up." He strained. "I might not like this, but you will so let's go."

Without a choice, Luna stood and followed Draco when he turned his back on her and walked out the door. He led her down the hallway, it was dark and portraits of what looked like old relative hung high on the walls. Around a corner and they stopped when they reached a room at the end. She watched as Draco placed his hand on the door knob, and hesitated. He looked down for a moment as if he were contemplating something, then when he looked up and saw her he must've decided. He turned the handle and walked into the room, opening the door. Luna followed behind until the whole room came into view and she stopped.

There on a twin-sized bed was Neville, unmoving. He sat on the edge, with his feet planted but without any emotion whatsoever on his face. He wasn't even staring at anything; it was just blank as if he didn't register anything, and his lips move incoherently forming words that wouldn't make any sense if made out.

"Neville," Luna pushed into the room, past Draco and sat beside her friend. "Neville," She cooed, brushing back his hair. "Neville, how are you?"

He didn't look at her, but continued to mumble low below his breath and giving some indication of what was a head shake.

"Neville, it's me," Her voice was soft. "It's Luna. Neville, it's me Luna."

Slowly Neville's head turned and looked at Luna's face. He recognized the name but his expression showed no change, and his eyes darted quickly back and forth across her unable to completely acknowledge her.

"Shh, it's alright," Luna gently took his face in her hands, running her thumbs over his cheeks, feeling the roughness in his skin. "You'll be feeling fine any day now, Neville, you'll be healthy and well and you'll remember me. Once you get through this, because I _know_ you can get through this. Remember you used to think I was the only one who believed in you, well you're right I do believe in you, but so do Fred and Hermione. They'll believe you'll fight and come out the other end good as new. Soon, it'll all come back to you. The days we spent searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkack because someone was stealing all the biscuits that day, the hours we spent looking at old _Quibbler_ editions, even the ones Dad never published, and that one time we spent the entire night out in the field a bit west of my house just looking at the stars." By this time tears had fallen down Luna's face. Neville's eyes followed the tear drop but made no movement to wipe it away.

She sat there for a while, crying, as her lover just stared. Luna turned and saw Draco had left her alone with Neville. But really he had just left her alone. Neville wasn't there, not really and she didn't know if she could bring him back to her. Bellatrix seemed to have driven him to insanity and everyone knew you couldn't reverse that type of damage. Taking one hand from his face and holding his hand instead, Luna turned back to him. "I have faith in you, Neville. It'll come back to you," She repeated. "I know it will."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update on time this week, it's super hectic and I feel kind of bad because this chapter was kind of short but I felt it was a good stopping place and because of some of the reviews I've gotten I took you're guys's advice and added a little fluff chapter, because the past couple ones were super dark. But I want to remind you guys it is a dark fanfiction hence the title and the genre. Another thing I saw in my reviews are you guys asking when they will escape and leave the Manor, and I wanted to address the fact that most of this fanfiction will take place in the Manor, at least the parts I've got planned, the end maybe not so much, but yeah just clearing that up. Also, when you see "*beat*" it just means scene change and characters POV change. **

**Also if you're an AVPM fan as well I wonder if you guys caught the reference I threw in there. I didn't do it purposely but when I read over it I laughed and decided to keep it, for a little humor. And I'll give you guys a hint into a future chapter of mine, if you go look in chapter 11 I did some foreshadowing about something that will happen, if you catch it great! If you don't then you'll have to wait till I actually write it and post it to find out what'll happen next. (Wow this is a long A/N) One more thing! If you guys have a tumblr PLEASE go to mine (****.com) and let me know you're a reader cause I'd love to follow you guys :)**

**Again, ****Thank you so much for the Fav Stories and Fav Authors. It means so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review, because I love hearing you're thoughts and idea's. I'll do my best to update soon! Until then, love always (L)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Not long after Draco had thrown Hermione back in the cellar, he returned dragging her, Fred, and Neville out of it. They were taken up to the second floor, and she was the first to be thrown into a room so she didn't know where the others were. Panic came fast as she quickly scanned her surroundings, then breathing a sigh a relief to see she was alone and Scarbior was nowhere in sight. She took in the room she was thrust into and was happy to see it wasn't the one she'd been in before, although it looked the same, with a bed, dresser and a closet. Hermione then noticed another door, and curiously stepped toward it. She hesitated, wondering what was behind it, and leaned her head against the wood. She heard nothing, so slowly she turned the knob and stepped inside. Hermione turned on the light and her mouth dropped. She was standing in the middle of a small bathroom that included a toilet, sink, and shower stall. Completely clean and looking like it was ready to be used.

Quickly, Hermione walked out and slammed the door shut, leaning against it. "Oh god, no," She said to herself. Malfoy put her in the room and until she found the bathroom she didn't know why, but now she did and she didn't like it. "No, no, no!" She crossed the room, pacing. They moved them from the cellar, which would be a good thing, but no, it wasn't. If she was being put in a place with a bed and a bathroom it meant she wasn't leaving anytime soon, and Hermione didn't know if that was better than rotting away in the basement.

Suddenly, she froze mid-pace, pausing to listen. She heard a muffled thud and stepping closer to the wall, opposite the bedroom, it became a bit clearer. Someone was pounding on a wall or something in the room beside hers. "_Bloody hell,_" The curse wouldn't have been understood normally by someone through a wall but Hermione knew that phrase well enough from the same person whom it had come from.

"_Fred?_" Hermione rushed to the wall and pressed her body against it. "Fred? Is that you? Can you hear me?"

"Hermione?" The sound was a bit far away, but her name was asked once more, "Hermione?" and she knew Fred was just on the other side of the thin wall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, everything is fine," She lied, knowing that everything was indeed not fine. "How about you?"

"Fine, I'm just confused." He said through the wall. "Why did they move us? What are they planning?"

"Well I know they aren't planning on letting us go anytime soon."

"I don't think that's what they had planned at all 'Mione," Fred chuckled dryly and Hermione pressed herself harder against the wall as if she was somehow closer to him. "I know," She replied. "You were right though, before, we can't give up, and I mean it's only Malfoy who has been near us lately. He isn't so tough."

"Is that so?" The snarky tone, caused Hermione to gasp and spin around fast, pressing now her back into the wall so she was facing Malfoy. "Always talk to walls do you Granger?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I suppose I should get used to it, you'll be here for a while and you'll need something to talk to."

"Why is that? Where is everyone? Where is Fred?" She shot back playing dumb "What did you do with Neville, and where the hell has Luna-"

"Shut up Granger!" Malfoy snapped. "Shit, you're so ungrateful!"

"Ungrateful!" Hermione gaped.

"Look around you; you're no longer down in the cellar are you?"

"And this is supposed to be an improvement? It was better down there than it is in here!"

"Why? Because you're not with your precious Weasley?" He teased.

"What do you care, Malfoy?"

"I don't!" He spat, crossing away from her. Hermione watched him and saw that his eyes noticed the bloody bandage around her injured wrist from earlier. "It's only been a few hours Malfoy," She said, touching the tender wrist wrapped in a torn sleeve from Fred's shirt. "It isn't going to heal that fast without magic."

"I don't give a damn about your bloody wrist!" Malfoy turned back to her. "It now only matches all of you Mudblood, dirty and broken."

"You need to work on your insults more, Malfoy, your losing it," Hermione said firmly. "Because broken? I am _not_ broken, you're family will have to try harder than that."

"Really? Shall I go get Scarbior then?"

Hermione's body went rigid and her face paled. "Hmm, seems my threats don't need any work at all," Malfoy said coyly. "Broken? No, maybe not yet Granger, but who knows what, or _who_, might just break you, in more ways than one."

"Piss off Malfoy," She grumbled, crossing the room with her back to him.

"Don't think you can tell me what to do in my own house Granger."

Hermione looked over her shoulder, "Oh? You'd rather stay then?" She watched as Malfoy's hands clenched and his jaw tightened. She saw the inner conflict swirling in his brain. He couldn't stay because then it would give off the idea that he wanted to, but he couldn't leave either because he didn't want it to seem like he would obey her. "Before you leave, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Tell me, where is Luna?"

"I don't have to answer to you-"

"What have you been doing with her?"

"None of your Mudblood business,"

"If you hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Malfoy interrupted defensively,

"Just tell me if she's okay, or have you been violating her quietly in your chambers for the past days we've been stuck here."

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy yelled.

Hermione jumped back, his outburst was so loud. "Don't ever think you can even _dare_ talk to me like that!" He said, stomping over to her. Hermione automatically backed away from him, the anger evident on his face, scaring her. He towered over her, and she stared blankly at him, looking as his chest began to breath slower, and the tension in his body began to relax.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione sighed. "You? And Luna?"

Malfoy backed off a bit, "I said shut up, Granger."

"Really? I didn't know you cared about anything besides your precious blood-status,"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh really?" She asked, taking a step to him. "So you don't care about Luna?" When he didn't answer she said, "If you do then what the hell are you doing Malfoy? Why haven't you let her gone yet?"

"Shut. Up." Malfoy's voice warned, and he turned away from her confusion.

"You're not doing anyone a bit of good," She continued. "Not you or her."

"I am warning you Granger, stop talking."

"Are you willing to take the risk of her getting hurt just to impress your family?"

The shove from Malfoy came so hard against Hermione's chest all her breath left her lungs. She fell back against the dresser and straightened herself to find Malfoy's wand pressed hard under her chin. "Now you listen to me Granger. You are in no position to be telling me what to do, who I care about, or why I choose to do the things I do. If you care about anyone; Potter, Weasley, Lovegood or Longbottom then you will keep your mouth shut, though I know it's hard for a know-it-all Mudblood like yourself. And if you want Luna to live then you will definitely keep quiet because if you don't she's dead for sure. Bellatrix won't hesitate to show her the same treatment Longbottom got, or worse. Do you understand me?"

Hermione looked down at his wand, then up to him. She expected to see anger in his eyes but there was only false emotion. Really, she could see fear and that's when it hit her, he was warning her about Luna, not threatening her. He did care, though he choose not to admit it to her, she knew. "I understand."

"Good." Malfoy withdrew his wand, and turned, marching out of the room.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called after him. He didn't stop, and slammed the door behind him. "MALFOY!" Before she could stop herself, Hermione crossed the room, opening the door to shout after him again. "Mal-!" She halted. Malfoy stood with his back to her only a few feet down the hall, but she turned away from him, looking down at the door whose knob was still within her grasps.

Malfoy looked over his shoulder, seeing her shock. "Yes, you can actually leave the room. I'm sort of glad you only now found out so I could enjoy that rare dumb look on your face Granger. You can roam the manor, at your own risk, I don't know what lurks behind every corner, but don't bother trying to leave. We have enchantments that even the _Brightest Witch of Our Age_ couldn't break through. It wasn't my idea, but we do have a library, where I'm hoping you will be all the time so I won't have to hear your bloody mouth running all the time." With that, he disappeared around the hall and Hermione heard the click of the door.

Once Malfoy was out of sight; her body jump-started out of shock. Hermione let go of the door as if it was hot and checked down the hall to make sure no one was ready to curse her if she took one step. Holding still for a moment, Hermione then stepped out of the door frame, pulling the door closed behind her. When nothing happened, she let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and turned to her right. There, only a few feet away, was a door identical to hers. She approached it, knowing who was behind there but fear made her hand hesitate over the doorknob, as if the conversation they had through the wall was imaginary.

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. She barely had time to say anything, because a firm hand grasped her throat and pushed her back against the door. Immediately she closed her eyes, scared. She'd sworn this was the room which Fred was talking to her from, but no someone else was in here and they were choking her.

When Hermione realized she could breathe again, she opened her eyes, and found her face buried into a familiar shoulder. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Fred was spurting into her hair. He pulled back rubbing his thumb slowly over the skin he had held tightly. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Malfoy when the door opened. I knew he was just in your room and you were the last person I expected to come through that door. How did you manage to get out?"

"I'm fine Fred," She said, her voice raspy. Fred noticed, and his face fell. "Don't worry about it I understand," Hermione cleared her throat. "I just got kind of freaked out for a moment, I thought… I thought someone else was in here besides you."

"You thought I was Scarbior," He said. "I'm sorry Hermione; honestly I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm just glad I'm with you," She said quietly, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"What's going on? What did Malfoy want?"

"He was just being a prick," Hermione said. "He said we were allowed to walk about the Manor, but there's no point in trying to leave. Enchantments."

"Figures," Fred muttered. "What's wrong then 'Mione? I know that look, you're thinking something over."

"He said they had a library too, but he warned me about moving about the Manor, probably because of Scarbior, but I'm thinking of heading there anyways." Hermione pulled out of the hug. "I mean I think I might be able to find some stuff on wand-less magic that could help us, and maybe some spells or potions or _something_ to help Neville. I don't think he's getting better over time Fred, I think he's getting worse."

"I agree, but I think something's going on…" Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "Moving us up here, letting us walk about. It's not right, Hermione, I don't think we should be naïve about this."

"Of course it's not, when is anything about the Malfoy's right? And I'm not being naïve Fred, I just think I should take advantage of this; no matter what they're reasons are, too help us and Luna and Neville get out of this place."

"I said I agree with you, Hermione." He took her hand. "I just want you to be careful. I don't trust Malfoy."

"I don't trust him either!" She said defensively.

"I know, I'm only saying. Be careful. We haven't seen Luna in a while, and Neville isn't well. I don't want to lose you." He squeezed her hand.

Hermione squeezed back. "You won't. You _can't_ lose me." She curved her mouth into a small smile. "And if you were too, I would always come back." She tilted her head and Fred leaned down, the two of them sharing a bitter-sweet kiss.

"But I should go to the library now," Hermione said when they pulled away. "The faster I get there, the faster I can find information, and the faster we have a chance of getting away from here."

"Hermione," Fred hushed. "Can't you just stay here? Just stay right here with me for a while? Forget about Malfoy, forget about the library and doing research," He said pulling her to the bed.

"What? And forget about Neville? Forget about Luna? Forget about escaping?" She asked, her feet moving to follow him anyways. He sat on the bed, and pulled Hermione down to him, cradling her in his arms. She sighed, falling back into him, letting Fred lay her down and cuddling against him. "No, don't forget about that. _Remember_ Luna, how she never makes any sense and always talks about made-up creatures." He murmured against her ear. "_Remember _Neville, and how he might be super clumsy but we love his nervous-courage anyways. _Remember me_, and how that even though our situation sucks, I'm still here. Remember that you will never lose them and _you_ will never lose me either." He placed a kiss on her cheek, and Hermione let Fred's sweet nothing's crawl into her ear and cloud her brain with happiness. "I love you."

She smiled, and pressed herself into him. "I love you too."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I'm like 2 weeks late I know. It happens, I've been busy. I have drama club for 2 hours every day after school, and sometimes for 7 if I have tech that day so I really only have weekends to write, I'm trying my best though to do rough drafts during my study hall so all I have to do is type it when I get home. I'll do my best to update regularly, all I can say is THIS IS NOT ABANDONED. Nor will it ever be, I have great ideas for future chapters, it's just finding the time to write them is hard. ****If any of you guys have a tumblr, PLEASE, stop by mine (link is on my profile thingy) and let me know you've read it and I'd love to follow you guys. Thank you so much for the Fav Stories, Fav Authors and Reveiws! It means so much! I'll do my best to update soon (L)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothings it's all J.K. Rowlings! **

**P.S. This will be the last chapter for a while since it's the 15****th****, and there's a 15 chapter limit on here that I don't know how to fix, so yeah :/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! It's been 2 months since I've updated and I feel like a complete $%^#. I never got around to it and I was always upset when I began to write and had to stop because of things that I had to do. I love this story and I love all my dedicated readers, no doubt I lost some since I haven't updated, but for those who are still here thank you! This story is not abandoned but sometimes life happens and I just don't have time. I'm sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 16

Luna must've been in Neville's room for a while, she was surprised when Draco didn't come back demanding her to leave. She'd been sitting with Neville trying to get some type of reaction out of him but he wouldn't respond with anything more than flickering eyes. Instead Luna resorted to the fact that she would just talk to him, hoping the more she talked, the more he would recognize her voice.

"I want to tell you a story Neville," She said calmly. "There was this boy who had been friends with this girl for a while, and he _really_ liked her. But he had no confidence in himself so he never admitted his feelings. He thought the girl would see him like everyone else… a nobody." Luna made sure her voice held strong, without cracking. "She didn't think he was a nobody though, she thought he was someone who was trying to be a nobody, never giving him enough credit. She became friends with him and during the summer they would spend all their time together. One day they went out to the field behind the girl's house, it was a nice day with a small breeze and they just lied in the grass for a bit looking at the clouds. All it took was a small touch- the boy reached over and intertwined his fingers with the girls." Luna reached for Neville's hand but he drew away from her silently. She smiled sadly, even though the gesture hurt her. "I still remember how it felt. The first time you held my hands, the first time we kissed and the first time I fell asleep beside you. All my greatest memories will be of you… even if you don't remember."

"What a lovely story," A voice drawled. Luna turned and saw Draco leaning against the doorway. "Doesn't seem to working on him though."

"I'm doing everything I can." She said, almost as if she was defending herself. "It's going to kill me if he doesn't get better."

"That won't be the thing to kill you Luna," Draco said. "If you do something stupid like that again, next time it won't be the Cruciatus curse that hits you, but the Avada Kedavra curse. Bellatrix see's your love for Longbottom as a weakness now, she's going to do everything she can to use it against you and him now."

"She's gone though," Luna said quietly, before looking up at him again. "I'll do everything to make sure he's okay, because that's what you do when you love someone. Do you think it's a weakness?"

Draco didn't answer. In fact he _did_ think it was a weakness. He had it, with Luna. Every time she was putting herself in danger for one of her bloody friends or talking back to his aunt he wanted to run over and stop her, prevent anything bad to happen to her. Yet, he's had many opportunities to do so and he hasn't and she'd gotten hurt in some way. Maybe he didn't love her like her thought.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Draco's mouth curled into a snarl. "What do you always have to know what I'm thinking about?" He snapped. "You're so nutters why don't you come up with something instead of asking me. I'm intrigued-wondering what you think is going through my mind right now."

"I think, you're thinking about me." Luna said standing and making eye contact with Draco. "You almost never stare into space like that without saying anything. I've only seen that happen to you a few times, only when I'm around, and only since I've been here. I wish you would come out and just say it Draco." She took a few steps toward him. "I can see it's hurting you, maybe if you actually admitted it out loud it wouldn't be such a burden."

Draco pressed his lips into a firm line, watching as she got closer to him until she was standing only about a foot away. "Admit what exactly?" He knew what she was talking about, and he knew she knew about his feelings. They'd already talked about them, but technically he had never said the words out loud like she said.

Luna didn't answer him, she only looked at him. He tried to avoid eye contact but he was captured by her blue irises. There was something about them that made Draco feel as if he was baring his soul to her, that she knew and saw everything inside of him and didn't care about any of it. Hating and loving her stare at the same time, Draco shut his eyes- and grabbed Luna. He pulled her to him, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her lips were slightly plum and extremely soft beneath his, she tasted of honey and something else that was irresistibly sweet. Then she was gone.

Luna's pushed him away, but didn't remove her hands which were planted firmly on his chest. "Why did you do that?" She asked naively.

He narrowed his eyes at her and took her wrists in his hands. Shoving them down and off of him, and then stepping away he said, "Because I like you Luna. Because I think I could possibly love you." He paused as they stared at one each other. "Nope. It's still a burden." And he turned to walk away.

"Draco! Wait please," Luna called, following him.

He was doing everything he could not to grab her again and just kiss her senseless. "Wait for what?" He turned around to face her, but it was Longbottom in the back that caught his eye. The boy was still sitting on the bed but looking at the pair with blank eyes. Shifting his gaze to Luna, he said, "He might be gone mentally, but you'll always be his."

Luna saw that he was frowning but trying to look angry at the same time. Luna just thought he looked heartbroken. "I know," She said softly. "Draco… I've never seen this side of you, but I knew it was always there somewhere. Maybe…"

"What?" He snapped, "Maybe if things were different- is that what you were going to say?"

"No! I mean- I don't know! I'm sorry…"

Luna's eyes dropped from his as she shifted on her feet. Draco bit his lip to keep from snapping at her again. Every time she was around he couldn't get a grip on his emotions and he just said the dumbest things and with her standing there, as if _she_ was the one who did something wrong. It killed him.

"Forget it." He said firmly, "That kiss never happened, this, everything I've said to you, you never heard. Do you understand?" Luna looked up at him confused. "I said, _do you understand me?_" His tone was harsh and suddenly he was able to convey only anger on his face, tucking the sadness away.

"But I don't understand," She said simply, her eyes searching for an explanation in his.

He turned away from her and her gaze again. "You're so bloody difficult! Nothing happened! Go and sit with your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. I don't want to be standing in this loony bin anymore." Slamming the door in her face, Draco walked down the hall, resisting every urge to run. When he was a safe distance away, on the other side of the Manor, he slumped against a wall.

Pounding a fist, he cursed himself. He told himself when she got here, that he wouldn't let himself get carried away. That nothing had changed since they left school. That she was still nuts and he was still the bully. Well, that hadn't _really_ changed, but he wasn't being mean to her anymore. Yes… love was a weakness. He always knew that but this time it was different. This time it was affecting him. He hung his head, it was aching, swirling with frustration from this entire situation. He hated everything. His dad, his aunt, Voldemort, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom and every other person involved in the war. All except one, and she was the reason he hated all of it. He knew she was doomed.

[***]

Hermione woke up and was happy to find herself entangled in Fred's arms. They must've fallen asleep and no one had bothered them, but then the happiness was gone. Yes she was with Fred but they were still stuck in the Malfoy Manor. Looking out the window, she guessed it was around 10 o'clock. They had slept but not for long.

Pulling away from Fred, she stood up and fixed herself. Catching the door in the mirror behind her, Hermione remembered what Draco said. She was allowed in their library, but she wasn't given that chance without a warning. What if it was just bait- that Malfoy just told her that so she would walk into something he had set up? Biting her lip, she turned around. Either go to the library or crawl back in bed, beside Fred. Both were tempting, obviously one was more than the other, but she made up her mind. Pressing a soft kiss on Fred's exposed shoulder, Hermione left. Sneaking around the Manor, she braced herself around every corner while looking for the library. She knew Bellatrix wasn't anymore, but that didn't mean Scarbior wasn't lurking around.

Luckily she found the vast room without any trouble. Making sure she had the room to herself, Hermione began to search. It was risky coming out here, and though she wanted to stay with Fred, she knew she had to come down here and look. She prayed to Merlin above that the Malfoy's would be so distracted not to think about hiding their magical-learning books before telling her she was allowed in the library.

Running her fingers across the spines she thoroughly searched, but as she suspected no Dark Arts books were found. Hermione bit her lip, she would never resort to dark magic but this was a different situation. Sighing, she continued to look anyways, there were only a few beginner spell books and some that she'd already read. Nothing in those was going to help her.

Then something caught her eye- _Fruinhs Guide to Complicated Magic_. Figuring anything was worth a shot, Hermione pulled it off the shelf. Fingering until she got to the table of contents, she scanned the list hoping something that might help would stand out:

_Occlumency _

_Wandless Magic_

_Unforgivable Cures_

_Non-Verbal Magic_

_Apparition_

_Horcruxes_

Hermione stopped at _Horcruxes_ and she felt a pang in her chest. Harry and Ron had been gone for a nearly a month looking for those and so far she didn't know if they succeeded in finding one or even _destroying_ one. For all she knew there was probably a letter waiting in the Burrow for her. And Ginny is probably worried out of her mind. Hermione buried her face in the textbook. The Death-Eaters probably went back to the Burrow to search she could only hope that Ginny was alive looking for them considering she wasn't at the Manor captured. _Or they killed her._ Hermione cursed herself. No way, if they thought anyone else would know anything about what Harry and Ron where doing and where they were it would be Ginny.

Looking back at the book, she noticed something she looked over before. _Wandless Magic._ Curious Hermione found page 394 and began to read. "_Takes years to perfect…_" She murmured. "_Takes practice, if you don't, skill can be lost._" Hermione nodded at the latest sentence she had read. Last year she was able to cast a wand-less _Confundus_ charm against Cormac during Quidditch try-outs but she couldn't remember a time after that when she didn't have her wand on her. Biting her lip, Hermione wondered if she'd be able to do it again. Taking down another book, she swapped casings in case anyone wondered what she had. Closing the concealed text, she tucked it out of her arm and made her way out of the library.

Hermione stopped when she turned a corner, surprised to see Draco leaning against the wall. His head was buried in his lap and Hermione could tell something was wrong. Not caring, she attempted to walk around him. She almost made it to the next turn in the hall when he spoke.

"What have you got there Granger?" Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned and saw that he was now standing, a hard look in his eyes. "Answer me." He demanded.

Hermione held up the book. "_The Toadstool Tales_ by Beatrix Bloxam," She answered him, trying to keep her voice calm. "Didn't know you were interested in fairy tales Malfoy."

"Could say the same for you," He sneered. "Where are you headed?"

"Why?"

"Because it's my bloody house!" Hermione just stared at him, his outbursts lost their affect on her a while ago. "Actually don't answer that, I don't care." Malfoy began to walk towards her, "Not like you can go very far anyway." He said as he passed.

"I know, you keep reminding me." She snapped at his back. "Mind telling me one thing though?" He continued to walk without turning, but she heard his scoff. "Malfoy!" Hermione followed him, but he didn't look at her. Finally, before she could think, she grabbed his arm to pull him back.

Draco was surprised at the sudden touch and he did the first thing instinct told him too. He reeled around and hit Granger, the back of his hand colliding hard with her face. She didn't fall but she dropped the book in shock. "_Don't bloody touch me you filthy little Mudblood._" He barked, he was already on edge and this was just the thing to send him spiraling over. It was then that he realized where he was. He heard the door down the hall open before he saw it. He looked back at Hermione on the ground and scoffed before walking away.

Hermione cupper the side of her face gently, generally shocked from the strike. "Sodding prat." She said to his back as he disappeared. She felt a gentle voice call her name and Hermione looked up to see Luna equally as shocked, but not angry, standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine." Hermione said grimly, standing and walking towards her friend. Stepping past Luna, Hermione entered the room. "This is where you've been? Is Neville in there with you?" Her question was answered as soon as she turned her head away from Luna. She saw him, sitting there in the same position as when Luna first saw him. Hermione couldn't stop the gasp fast enough, as she took in her friend's state. "Oh Luna," She whispered. "He looks awful. Has he gotten _any_ better?"

Luna frowned as she took her seat beside Neville on the bed. "I'd think he's gotten worse." She pulled a wet cloth out of a bucket of water and pressed it to his forehead. His body seemed to relax slightly. "There's nothing I can do to help him."

Hermione frowned as she turned and closed the door behind her. "Maybe not but if we could get him to someone to help him, he might be okay." Luna looked up at her and Hermione kneeled down in front of the bed. "I went to the library, and I found this book." She placed it on the bed and turned it to the correct page. "It's about wandless magic. Fred said when they were in the cellar that Neville was able to do some; it must not have been that difficult to learn. I'm going to try everything I can to get us out of here." She squeezed Luna's knee. "I've got to go, I need to study this. You'll be okay in here but I'll come back later." Hermione stood and tried to smile at her friend. "Let me know if anything happens okay?"

"I will Hermione." Luna nodded. "Be careful."


End file.
